SpiritReaper42's Awesome Q&A!
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: First ever Q&A that I'm gonna give you! This is your opportunity to ask me, the characters from my stories, and my OC's any questions you want! No inappropriate questions! Must be only rated K to T!
1. Special Announcement

**Hey guys it's me, SpiritReaper42.**

 **Now I know you guys have loved my sstories since I first started three years ago and my most popular story is Adventure Time + Vampire. You guys showed me some great support for making it. Believe me, I thought it would suck. But since I watched only two seasons of Rosario Vampire and plenty of episodes of Adventure Time, I found a lot of good detail into making this story. The most pairing that you guys love so much, maybe so far, was Moka Akashiya and Finn the Human which is why I made two OC's for my future story. Their kids, Akasha and Davey Mertens. Anyway, I haven't read the manga since I don't have the money and the libraries in Phoenix doesn't have that, so sorry guys. There might not be any character featured in the story. My fault, not yours.**

 **And I've been getting reviews from you guys since you wanted to see the next chapter or the start of my stories. Trust me guys, I want to let you guys see all my stories continue but unfortunately I can't... for now. My laptop has been broken for the entire year. But don't worry, on January 13th, which is my 19th birthday, my mom will get me a new laptop. Yeah I live with my mom since I haven't passed the sixth grade but I am a senior now. Once I get my laptop, you will all swe every new chapter of my stories! Besides, it's not easy working on my stories because I'm using my phone.**

 **So for now, and ppossibly when I get my laptop, I am giving you all a chance to be a part of my first ever Q &A! You and your OC's can ask me, the characters, and my OC's, which iincludes Spirit Reaper, any questions you want! But if you ask a question so inappropriately, I will not accept it. Ask any question from rated K to T. So if you like to show your questions please ask in the review section or PM me and I will answer!**

 **I must warn because I keep forgetting things. I might give you an answer you might not understand but I hope you can try and I'll try my best to answer even in details.**

 **So there you go! Q &A will start today and the first chapter will begin as soon as I receive your questions! SpiritReaper42 heading to the Death Zone and I will see you in the next chapter!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	2. Awesome Q&A Episode 1

**Awesome Q &A Episode 1**

 **What's up everybody! This is SpiritReaper42 and today I'm gonna begin my first-ever Q &A and to start this one off, I have a few questions from a good friend and fellow author, NegaiFreak! Be sure to follow and read his stories cause his stories are so awesome! **

**SpiritReaper42: You guys ready?**

 **OC'S: Yeah!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright let's go! Let's start with his first question! For Akasha!**

 **NegaiFreak: Akasha Mertens: You ever think you'll be as popular with the boys as your mother was? From what I've seen, she drove guys nuts half the time.**

 **Akasha: *blushes to a shade of pink* Well since you put it like that, then yeah I could be as popular as my mom. *looks up with confidence* But just like my dad, I can kick some butt so nobody would mess with me!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Spoiler alert, she can be real nervous when guys look at her the same way the looked at Moka.**

 **Akasha: *glances at SpiritReaper42* What was that?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nothing. Next question! For Davey!**

 **NegaiFreak: Davey Mertens: What's the most interesting adventure you've been on with your family?**

 **Davey: Oh that's easy. Basically going in the dungeon my dad told me about when he was dating Flame Princess. My dad is so cool and tough he can keep kicking butt without giving up!**

 **SpiritReaper42: So true buddy. Next question.**

 **NegaiFreak: Spirit Reaper: How did you develop the "Sonic Deathboom"? Were you inspired by Rainbow Dash, or didyou come up with yourself?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I kinda come up with it. But mostly I mastered the Sonic Rainboom myself but the rainbow color does not look good on me, so I used my power to change the ability into my own skill.**

 **SpiritReaper42: I was the one who is inspired by Rainbow Dash to come up with the move for Spirit.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Exactly.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright last question from NegaiFreak!**

 **NegaiFreak: Everyone: Any particular love interests?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well... SpiritReaper42 has been placing me in a harem with the Mane Six and Sunset Shimmer. So until he comes up with the best pair for his future stories, my interest is towards between Fluttershy and Sunset herself.**

 **Akasha: SpiritReaper42 hasn't been getting us set yet. He was thinking of having me in Sonic the Hedgehog's world, so my interest is Silver the Hedgehog. His psychokenesis is really awesome and he is really skilled... and he is kinda cute... *blushes***

 **Davey: And when he's gonna put me in the pokemon world, I go for Dawn. Her contest skills are amazing and I like to do some scientific work so maybe I would try it out with my weapons. And her piplup is strong and adorable. Plus Dawn is beautiful.**

 **SpiritReaper42: And since this has been about Davey, Akasha and Spirit, I'm gonna put more focus on the FinnXMoka pairing along with the Spirit Reaper harem. So we hope that we gave you the best answers, NegaiFrea!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Now let's check what we have from SkullCrusher550! Be sure to read his stories! First question for Spirit Reaper!**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for Spirit Reaper: Have you met Raiden from Metal Gear universe**

 **Spirit Reaper: Yes but it had been on bad terms the first time we me. Had our share of spars and battles but that's a story you have to wait on.**

 **SpiritReaper42: I always wonder what it's like to have those two fight. Maybe I shouldnmake a story about it. Anyway, next question! For Akasha!**

 **Oswäld Willhelm Zimmermmänn: Question for Akasha Mertens: Grüße, mein Freund, mein Name Oswald und schön, Sie kennenzulernen. Ich habe eine Frage für Sie, müssen Sie prüfen, um von Planet reisen?  
*Akasha couldn't understand the language of German.* *as Dietrich translate it for her.***

 **Akasha: Uh... I don't understand what you're saying...**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Oswald said: "Greetings, my name is Oswald and nice to meet you. I have a question for you, have you consider to travel from Planet Vernakia?"**

 **Akasha: Oh okay and it's nice to meet you Oswald. *tilts head in confusion* What's Planet Vernakia?**

 **Oswäld Willhelm Zimmermänn: Es ist eine Zukunft Planeten mit verschiedenen Arten gefüllt.**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: He also said: "It's a future planet filled with different species."**

 **Akasha: Hmm... No I don't think I ever been to a planet like that before.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Next question! And this one is for the Inner Akasha!**

 **Charles Jepson Smith VIII: Question for Inner Akasha Mertens: Greetings, Mate, my name is Charles. Nice to meet you by the way. I must say... your author is wishing for a contemporary laptop, that's magnificent. Anyways here's a question for you, have you met Flame Princess from Finns Universe?**

 **Akasha: *Pulls rosario out of her choker transforming into Inner Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: It's a pleasure to meet you two Charles. And yes I met Flame Princess. After all my mother married my father in Ooo. Speaking of Flame Princess, I fought her once before and apparently we were at an even strength.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Just wait til I get back on track with my story. Then I'll make the sequel and the aftermath to introduce the OC's.**

 **Inner Akasha: *Puts rosario back on changing back to Outer Akasha***

 **SpiritReaper42: This question is for my cool bud, Davey!**

 **Callisto Palaiologou Chronis: Question for Dave Mertens: *Talking shyly* Échete ... eee, pós... ton elencho... dynámeis sas? *He clearly didn't understand the Greek language as Ivan translate it for him.***

 **Davey: I'm sorry but I don't understand a word you just said...**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: She said: "Have you... uh, how did you... uh, control your... powers?" I apologize that she was shy. Because she was just new on questioning a lot of people. Keep it up Callisto!**

 **Davey: Oh I get it. And don't worry about, I was shy when I was younger. And about my powers, I just happen to put on my rosario. It was made just like my mom's rosario. Though it did took some training from the Inner side of her alongwith learning how to use my grass sword thanks to my dad.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yup. Anyone can always count on both Moka and Finn.**

 **Calisto Palaiologou Chronis: Sas efcharistó polý, Iván.  
*Again he didn't understand at all.***

 **Davey: Excuse me?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: She said: "She was thanking me for supporting her."**

 **Davey: Oh okay. That's cool.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Next question! This one's for Inner Davey!**

 **Davey: *pulls rosario transforming into Inner Davey***

 **Nikka Khatleyevna Vynnychenko: Question for Inner Davey Mertens: YA znayu, shcho miy ukrayins'ki bat'kovi smokche. Bud'laska, ne drazhnyty mene. Abo vashe zhyttya bude nemynuchym! Bud'-yakomu vypadku, u mene ye duzhe vazhlyve pytannya. Chy probuvaly vy dlya pidvyshchennya vashoho vampira zdatnish'? *He didn't understand Ukrainian though, as Ivan translated it for him.***

 **Inner Davey: Pardon me?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: She said: "I know my Ukrainian middle name sucks, please don't tease me. Or els your life will be imminent! Anyways, I have a very important question. Did you try to enhanced your vampiric ability?"**

 **Inner Davey: Listen Nikka. Your middle name does not suck. I happen to be name after my father's alter ego. But anyway, I did a few attempts but being half human makes it difficult, not that I'm complaining.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yeah you can't always succeed on the first try, let alone first day. So anyway, I hope the answers are good enough for you guys! And so we end this episode for now!**

 **Akasha: We hope you like the chapter! *giggles and winks***

 **Davey: Please like and follow this story! *gives a thumbs-up***

 **Spirit Reaper: Please review and ask more questions. *waves goodbye***

 **SpiritReaper42: We'll see you next time on-**

 **All: SpiritReaper42's Awesome Q &A!**

 **SpiritReaper42: WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE**


	3. Awesome Q&A Episode 2

**Awesome Q &A Episode 2**

 **What's up everybody! This is SpiritReaper42 and today I'm gonna begin my second chapter of this Q &A and to start this one off, I have a few questions from a fellow author named SkullCrusher550! Please check out his stories!**

 **SpiritReaper42: You guys ready?**

 **OC's: Yeah!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright! Let's go! First question for the vampire girl, Akasha!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Questions for Akasha Mertens: Cześć, mam na imię Bernard. Jestem również elementu ognia na okaziciela, co oznacza, że wykorzystują wszelkiego rodzaju ognia. Podoba Ci się to dziecko! w porządku, tyle, za to. Mam pytanie do ciebie! pan podróżować do wielu wersetów z wielu wersetów? *She didn't understand the Polish language, as Ivan translate it for her.* *then Bernard shows his two flame sword, emerging to his knuckles.***

 **Akasha: Sorry but I speak only English and Japanese...**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: this is what he said: "Hi, my name is Bernard. I'm also a Fire Element Bearer, which means I utilize any kind of fire. Like this baby! alright, enough, for that. I have a question for you! did you travel to multi-verse to multi-verse?"**

 **Akasha: Oh alright. It's nice to meet you Bernard. *looks at the flame swords* Wow! So cool!**

 **Davey: Wicked!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Impressive.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nice.**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Now you're showing off!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright. Now let's get to the next question! This one's Inner Akasha!**

 **Akasha: *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Akasha***

 **Charlie Molyneux Clemece VI: Questions for Inner Akasha Mertens: Avez-vous acquis la MPG de Monsieur Ben Tennyson? *Inner can't understand the French language as Dietrich translated from her.***

 **Inner Akasha: Sorry but I don't understand a word you're saying. Though I always loved to speak French.**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: She said: "Have you acquired the MPG from Mister Ben Tennyson?"**

 **Inner Akasha: If you're talking about that time when me and my younger brother being in the Q &A of the Friendship Games: The Omniversal Crossover by NegaiFreak, then no. We don't know what and MPG is. My brother's mentor Princess Bubblegum made a machine for us to travel to one dimension only.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Which happens to be the same machine that brought Finn and Jake to Yokai Academy where they met Moka. Try paying attention to my story, alright?**

 **Inner Akasha: *puts rosario back on changing back into Outer Akasha***

 **SpiritReaper42: Okay! This one is from SkullCrusher550 to yours truly!**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for SpiritReaper42: I'm curious, what's the meaning of "Welcome to the Death Zone." anyways?**

 **SpiritReaper42: *rubs the back of his head sheepishly* Oh well, it's just some fantasy zone in my head when I believe that reapers are cool. Plus you're in the Death Zone right now.**

 **Charles Jepson Smith: Questions for Davey Mertens: Have you ever ecounter Eminem from a Rap Battle before in your life?**

 **Davey: Uh no not really. I'm not really a rapper since I'm not as good as my dad. I can sing but I can't rap. But I can sing in autotune.**

 **Akasha: Just like our dad, little brother had a tiny computer in him.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Like father, like son. Alright let's get to the next question for us!**

 **Amadeo Francesco Mancini: Question for Everyone: Ha guardare qualcuno lo spot Panda Bear su Youtube? se fa ... dimmi cosa ne pensi? *Everyone was confuse of what he just said, as Ivan translate for them.***

 **Everyone: What?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: He said: "Has anybody watch the Panda Bear commercial on Youtube? if does... tell me what do you think?"**

 **Everyone: *watches video and blinks***

 **Akasha: What the heck did we just watch?**

 **Davey: I don't know if I want to look at a panda the same way ever again.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *summons scythe* Who made the video?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Calm down Spirit. It's not gonna solve anything. Alright now we got the next one for the Inner Davey!**

 **Davey: *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Davey***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Questions for Inner Davey Mertens: Um, hello, My name is Aleksandr Glebovich James. you know why I speak in english? its because I'm half-russian and half-american. any who... I have a question for you, Did you really met Ben Tennyson and the other teams of Omniforce?**

 **Inner Davey: A pleasure to meet you Aleksandr. And I'm not surprised that you do speak English. Yes I did meet Ben and his team again that was when NegaiFreak had a Q &A for his story.**

 **SpiritReaper42: And that's all we have from SkullCrusher550!**

 **Inner Davey: *puts rosario back on changing back into Outer Davey***

 **SkullCrusher550: Alright... this is the question for today, if someone reads my stories let me know okay. also... please leave some reviews.**

 **SpiritReaper42: You got it bro! And I hope the answers will do good for you!**

 ***All of my OC's went to the portal through 'Universe 773' also known as 'Vernakia.'***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Until next time, guys!**

 **Oswald Willhelm Zimmermann: Auf Wiedersehen! Ich werde Sie bald sehen.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Goodbye everyone, see ya on the other side. Oswald said: "Goodbye! I shall see you soon."**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: *Crying while he blow his nose, by using tissue* I'm gonna miss you guys!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Spotkamy się w innym dniu, w każdej chwili.**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Bernard said: "We shall meet in another day, in any time."**

 **Charlie Molyneux Clemece VI: Je vais tous vous rencontrer dans un autre temps.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: She said: "I will meet all of you in another time."**

 **Charles Jepson Smith: Farewell, Mate, We will convene again, on another time.**

 **Akasha: Goodbye Everyone! *waves***

 **Davey: We hope to see you all again!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Best of luck everyone!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Take care! Alright now let's get to answering some questions from NegaiFreak! Akasha and Davey will answer the first one!**

 **NegaiFreak: Akasha & Davey, when did your parents discover that you both had vampire powers? Also, have you met Marceline and learned from her?**

 **Akasha: Hmm... it was when I discovered my powers when I was 12.**

 **Davey: I discovered mine when I was 10.**

 **Akasha: And of course we met Marcy. She taught me how to play guitar.**

 **Davey: No we didn't learn from her since she doesn't have the time. She's basically fighting her dad and she's in a world famous band. Our mom taught us everything.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yup that's true. Alright this next question is for my best OC, Spirit Reaper!**

 **NegaiFreak: Spirit Reaper, I find it interesting that you're in harem with the Mane Human Six. I plan on doing my own harem with Monkey D. Luffy and the Shadowbolts. Anyways, is there anyone you would really like to fight in the future?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well technically I'm in a harem with the Mane Six both human and pony. But SpiritReaper42 wants to focus on the human harem but he also included Sunset Shimmer. Anyone I really like to fight you say? *thinks* Hmm... I'd say Tommy the Green Power Ranger or Raiden from the Metal Gear universe. They both seem to be worthy opponents. Aside from the fact that I fought Erza and Mirajane from the scenario battle.**

 **SpiritReaper42: *chuckles* Who can forget that? Alright Akasha, this next question is for you!**

 **NegaiFreak: Akasha, would you ever attend the same school that your mom did? Or are you already in it?**

 **Akasha: Well yeah of course I would. There's no school good for me in Ooo so PB would be able to send me to my mom's world. Then my brother comes in when I start my sophomore year.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Exactly. Now let's end this with one last question for me!**

 **NegaiFreak: SpiritReaper42, I'm really excited for your next story! Is it too much to ask for a sneak peek in the near future during the next Q &A block? If not, I'd really like to see what you're planning!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Well let's just say when I get my laptop, I'll get back to my Adventure Time plus Vampire story. As for a sneak peak, I guess I can give one since we're gonna make the part of how the dimensional disaster comes in. This one is called Adventure Time plus Vampire: The Dimensional Disaster!**

 **SNEAK PEAK**

As Finn and Moka goes in the castle, they looked at each other wondering what reason would Princess Bubblegum invited them for.

"Any idea why Bubblegum brought us here?" Moka asked her husband. The human himself just shrugged since he knew the princess for a long time.

"Probably just another one of her science toys she's working on." Finn said and chuckles at how much science he had to go through when he was younger "Besides I bet this one would be radical."

Moka just giggled at her human husband reason and choice of words but that's why she loves him. She stay close to him as they walk into Princess Bubblegum's lab meeting with their Yokai Academy friends, their kids and Jake.

"Mom! Dad!" Akasha and Davey said running to their parents and hugged them tightly. Finn and Moka hugged them back.

"Holy shnow, you two have gotten stronger than ever." The human said with a smile on his face while Moka nodded as tears were streaming in her eyes.

"I missed you both so much." The vampire said not wanting to let go of her teenage children. It has been at least a year since they left to Yokai Academy.

Davey looked at his mother with his jade green eyes "We missed you too mom. We wouldn't forget you." He said while his older sister nodded.

"Nothing would be better than being here with the both of you." Akasha said as she and her family didn't let go of each other. The family moment ended after a few minutes as Ruby decided to speak.

"They were pretty much a handful towards other students. I suppose they have taken a lot after their parents." The older witch said causing the human rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while the vampire only blushed.

"You have no idea. I know, I was with them on a few adventures before." Jake said remembering the fun adventures he had with his niece and nephew. They all waited until the princess of the candy kingdom herself walked in.

"Greetings everyone. I have some important news. I have decided to upgrade my dimensional machine." Princess Bubblegum said causing the others to gasp in surprise.

 **X**

"Kurumu! Mizore! Stop fighting right now!" Finn yelled as he and Jake tried to keep the succubus and the snow-woman from causing any more damage. Their attempts were unsuccessful as they were pushed away.

"You're going down, ice bitch!" Kurumu shouted as she tried to take down Mizore with her claws but with no effort as the snow-woman herself dodged.

"I think it's you that's going down, succubus!" Mizore shouted back while throwing her ice shards only to miss as the shards only did damage to the machine. The machine itself started shaking rapidly with static flowing, forcing both the succubus and snow-woman from fighting even more.

Princess Bubblegum widened her eyes as she was trying to fix it but with no effort "Oh no! The machine is getting out of control! If we don't get away, a portal will force us to be in separate dimensions!"

"Kurumu! Mizore! Get out of there now!" Yukari shouted to her Yokai Academy friends but only to see that they were pulled in a light purple portal. Everyone was shocked to see that their two friends were pulled into another dimension.

Jake morphed his body and stretched his arms and legs so he can be able to hang on. "Grab on to my bod!" He shouted allowing everyone to grab hold of the dog but Akasha wasn't able to as the portal was getting heavy.

"Ah! Mom! Dad! Help me!" She screamed trying to to reach for her parents. Moka tried to reach for her daughter by extending her arm.

"Akasha give me your hand!" The vampire said as her daughter was doing her best to reach. They couldn't reach each other as Akasha lost her gripped and screamed as the portal pulled her in, shocking her family.

"AKASHA!" They screamed seeing their loved family member being sent to another dimension. Davey forced his father to let go so he can go in.

"Davey, what are you doing?!" Finn asked trying to get him back but Davey kept going.

"Trying to get my sister back!" Davey answered as he went in the portal causing his parents to widen his eyes in serious shock.

"NO!" Finn screamed as he himself tried to enter the portal but it was too late as the portal closed itself forcing everyone to hit the floor. Moka sat up with tears in her eyes as she knew that her children were now in another dimension. And it's not the where she once lived in.

"Akasha... Davey... they're gone..." The vampire said as her human husband hugged her tightly. The hero of Ooo himself knows that he has to be brave since his kids are strong.

"We'll get them back Moka. For now... we have to wait. I know they can handle their new adventure..." Finn said keeping his wife close to him.

 **X**

"Hand over the choas emerald now..." The evil dark hedgehog said as his shadow powers were flowing "Or I will make you face the consequences."

The vampire hedgehog kept the silver emerald in her possession glaring at him. "I don't know who you are but I know that you're evil. Whatever this thing is, you can forget it cause I will never give it to you!" She gripped on her rosario getting ready to fight.

"Then I will make you suffer..." The dark hedgehog said as he was about to unleash his power... only to be stopped by a teal colored force. "What?" He said struggling to move.

The vampire hedgehog was shocked at what just happen as a silver figure got in front of her. The figure was a hedgehog with a light, silver color fur and a white, furry mane bound itself around his neck, being most prominent by his chest. From the back of his head, two elongated quills were sticking out, along with five quills pointing upward placed prominently on his forehead. Two white gloves adorned his hands, along with golden cuffs around the wrists, and his navy blue/white, teal-tipped shoes were topped by golden collars. Interestingly, the gloves, cuffs and collars had strange, teal-colored symbols on them, which were glowing stronger than the rest of his body.

"Mephiles!" The hedgehog yelled while the symbols on his gloves shone a brilliant light, showing that he has the ability to us psychokensis "I will not let try to destroy this world like you did before!" With a swift wave, the hedgehog sends the now named Mephiles through the walls of a few buildings. He then looked a the girl with a smile on his face.

The vampire hedgehog herself was blushing seeing how handsome the hedgehog is, especially since he helped her take down Mephiles. "He may be a hedgehog... but wow.. he's cute..." She thought to herself.

The silver hedgehog walked over to her. "Hey, are you okay? You were pretty brave to talk to Mephiles like that." He said as the girl then hides her blushed and bows to him.

"Thank you and yes I'm okay. What you did was so cool." She said before looking at him. "I'm Akasha. Akasha Mertens."

The silver hedgehog smiled at her and nodded. "My name is Silver. Silver the Hedgehog." He said to her as he looked behind for any sign of Mephiles.

 **END SNEAK PEAK**

 **SpiritReaper42: Well there you have, NegaiFreak! What you said was sneak peak of how all the pairings I made will be possible! And it will start with my first one called Mobian Vampire!**

 **Akasha: Awesome! And I can't wait to show how you all how I met Silver! *giggles and blushes***

 **Davey: Anyway, we thank you and SkullCrusher550 for asking us some questions. As for anyone who reads this, please like and follow this story!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Please leave put some reviews and some questions for us. Hope you like this chapter.**

 **SpiritReaper42: We'll see you all in the next episode of-**

 **Everyone: SpiritReaper42's Awesome Q &A!**

 **SpiritReaper42: WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	4. Awesome Q&A Episode 3 and Scenario

**Awesome Q &A Episode 3**

 **What's up everybody! This is SpiritReaper42 and today I'm gonna begin my third chapter of this Q &A and to start this one off, I have a few questions from SkullCrusher550! Please check out his stories!**

 **SpiritReaper42: You guys ready?**

 **OC's: Yeah!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Let's start this one off with a first question for Akasha!**

 ***SkullCrusher550's OC Conduits from inFAMOUS went through the Q &A session***

 **Zack Eduardo Mendez: Question for Akasha Mertens: Hello, Amigo, my name is Zack you can call me 'Z' for short. I'm a Conduit who has a power to control Earth substances. Um... I have a question for you, amigo! when did you start having your own powers? if you need some more training just call me, amigo! *The Spanish-American Conduit, formed a rock version of Akasha Mertens, and gave it to her.***

 **Akasha: What do you mean? I was born with my powers. I'm part vampire from my mom's side. *Looks at the rock version and takes it* And wow, it's so cool! Thank you so much!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nice. And now this one is for Inner Akasha!**

 **Akasha: *Pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Akasha***

 **Mikumi Shigamitsu Sato: Question for Inner Akasha Mertens: Kon'nichiwa, watashinonamaeha mikumidesu. Anata no in'nāakashamerutensu hajimemashite. Anata ga motte iru yōna yoi namae. Watashi ga areba watashi ni riyū o oshietekudasai n, anata wa imamade dareka ni muchū o motte ita. ... Anata no tame no shitsumon ga arimasu ka? *Ivan translate it for her.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Um... she said: "Hello, my name is Mikumi. nice to meet you Inner Akasha Mertens. such a good name you have. I have a question for you... did you ever have a crush on somebody, if does please tell me why?" this Japanese girl is a Conduit, who has the power to control Light.**

 **Inner Akasha: You don't need to translate for her. My mother is Japanese, you know? Anata ga kidzuite inai baai, watashi wa baai ni mo yōkai akademī no gakuseidesu.**

 **Spirit Reaper: It means she's a student at Yokai Academy. I also speak Japanese.**

 **Inner Akasha: And about that question... *looks away blushing* I have a crush on Silver the Hedgehog. My outer self already mentioned that to NegaiFreak.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Which is why I'm making a story where Akasha gets sent to Mobius to team up with Silver. It's called Mobian Vampire.**

 **Inner Akasha: *puts rosario on changing back into Outer Akasha***

 **SpiritReaper42: Alright tis next question will be answered by Davey!**

 **David Robert Vang: Question for Davey Mertens: Hi, my name is David. you can call me Dave if you want to! any who... I have some question, have you ever challenge on somebody in the land of OOO?**

 **Davey: Nice to meet you Dave. And yeah I did fought a few at my home. I fought Flame Princess and Hunson Abadeer.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Yup so true. Now let's see how Inner Davey can answer this next one!**

 **Davey: *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Davey***

 **Christopher Kizuma Sato: Question for Inner Davey Mertens: Greetings, you have met my sister right? my name is Christopher... she is my lovely sister. *Mikumi blushes on her brother* I have a question, how did you spent your time with Jake's son and daughter?**

 **Inner Davey: Yes I have met your sister. But for the question... no** **I don't but my outer self does. He has plenty of time to have fun with all five of our cousins. Basically it's Jake Jr. that has a lot of time to hang out with him**

 **Mikumi Shigamitsu Sato: Hijō ni otōto o arigat. ōgozaimasu! *her brother Christopher translate it for her.***

 **Christopher Kizuma Sato: She says: "She was thanking me."**

 **Inner Davey: I heard her the first time. I'm part Japanese as well.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Just like how your sister did the same.**

 **Inner Davey: *nods before putting the rosario back on changing back into Outer Davey***

 **SpiritReaper42: This one is from SkullCrusher550 to yours truly!**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for SpiritReaper42: Have you met a Conduit from inFAMOUS universe before?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nope. Can't say that I have. And now this one is for all of us!**

 **Aleksei Zhardonovich Cherkesov: Question for Everyone: Zdravstvuyte, Names Aleksei you can call me Aleks. nice to meet you all! This is the question for everybody, have you ever read this fic called 'The Conversion Bureau' where ponies and humans hates each other, if you don't believe me? tell your author to read it, on a website called fimfiction.**

 **Akasha: No need. He's with us right now.**

 **SpiritReaper42: I'll be sure to read it, Aleks!**

 **Davey: It does sounds like an interesting story.**

 **Spirit Reaper: I agree. It must be in another world that shows something like that.**

 **SpiritReaer42: Alright so that's all from SkullCrusher550 and we are ready for questions and a scenario provided by NegaiFreak! Be sure to read and like his stories!**

 **SCENARIO:**

 **-A green portal suddenly appears overhead, with Roronoa Simon & Natalie Dragneel popping out from it-**

 **Davey: *jumps seeing the portal as the others look as well* Whoa! What the heck!**

 **Akasha: Holy Shmow! Who are they?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *chuckles at Akasha and Davey's reactions* It's just Roronoa Simon and Natalie Dragneel from the Omni Force 2.0**

 **Natalie: How's it goin', everybody? Me and Simon heard you guys were doin' this Q &A thing and figured you'd wanna have a scenario to go along with it…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Awesome! I'll be sure to witness it right now!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Speaking of scenarios, I'm gonna visit NegaiFreak and be a part of a scenario for his "Lightning Round" Story. Best of luck, everybody. *teleports***

 **Simon: Which reminds us, we've got a couple of questions for you guys. *bows respectfully* Hope you don't mind us barging in on you like this…**

 **Davey: No it's cool, happens much before.**

 **Akasha: Yeah, we're to answer your questions**

 **Natalie: Oh, relax, Simon! So anyways, Akasha, how come you're so scared of boys? It's not like they have cooties or anything…**

 **Akasha: *blushes to a shade of pink and looks away* Uhh I'm not scared of boys. I just don't like most of them being complete perverts.**

 **Davey & SpiritReaper42: Awkward... **

**Simon: Jeez, Nat… What kinda question was that supposed to be?**

 **Natalie: *glares at him* Shut up! Why don't you come up with a better question, you brown headed bozo!**

 **Simon: I will! So Davey, what kind of swords do you use? *takes out his own pair of swords* I use both a Wakizashi and a Katana. Of course, I'm still getting used to the longer one. My mom says she'll give me her Archenemy sword once I master two-sword style. I still need to practice a bit more before then though…**

 **Davey: Holy Shmow! that's so radical! But anyway, I use the grass sword and the steel sword. My dad told me about the grass sword and I was able to get one myself. *extends the grass on his arm to reveal th grass sword" Plus my dad gave me the steel sword.**

 **Akasha: He also gave me the pink jewel sword and the lightning sword.**

 **SpiritReaper42: And yet they were able to do a good job at wielding them.**

 **Natalie: Ooh, don't you sound tough…?**

 **Simon: *points blades at her* You better watch that tongue of yours, Dragneel. I could cut it right off.**

 **Natalie: *pulls out whip and ignites it* You're not the only one with a weapon, Roronoa. I can burn right through your swords…**

 **SpiritReaper42: Oh no...**

 **-Both Natalie & Simon keep bickering while Davey and Akasha watch on with dumbfounded expressions-**

 **Davey & Akasha: Uhh...**

 **SpiritReaper42: *looks at them* Do something guys!**

 **Davey & Akasha: *looks at SpiritReaper42 nodding* Right! *goes between both Simon and Natalie***

 **Davey: Guys, all that lame bickering won't solve anything. How about we fight the both of you instead?**

 **Natalie & Simon: Huh?**

 **Akasha: My little brother is right. A good friendly fight with get you two to forget about it.**

 **Simon: You wanna fight us?**

 **Natalie: *clenches fists* Sounds good to me! I've been lookin' for a fight lately!**

 **Davey: Oh yeah! Let's get it on! *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Davey***

 **Akasha: Hope you guys are ready to get your butts kicked! Cause we have been waiting for a challenge! *pulls rosario out also transforming into Inner Akasha***

 **Simon: I'm still not sure about this… I'd rather ask politely for a fight than start one like this… *gets smacked on the head by Natalie's left fist* OW! What was that for?!**

 **Natalie: 'Cause you're such a wuss! Come on, we can take 'em!**

 **Inner Akasha: You already started the fight anyway, so what's stopping you now? *goes into battle stance in front of Natalie***

 **Inner Davey: Let's see how strong you truly are. *goes into battle stance in front of Simon, extending his grass sword and draws his steel sword***

 **Simon: Tch. All right, fine. *draws swords* But next time, let's be a little more polite about accepting a fight.**

 **Natalie: Quit bein' a worrywart and just fight already! *lunges out at Akasha* Fire Dragon Burning Whip!**

 **Inner Akasha: *dodges from Natalie and smirks* I will beat you down!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Now this is interesting...**

 **Okay, so now that's the end of this episode! Be sure to ask me some questions as we let this scenario continue! SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	5. Scenario Part 2

**Hey guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and since the Q &A is not set yet, I brought you another Scenario made by my friend and fellow author NegaiFreak. And trust me on this, this will be a heated battle. Let's get this fight started!**

 **Natalie: Think so, huh? *starts twirling flaming whip around wildly* Well, my dad didn't train me for almost a year fer nuthin'! *flames start pluming over her right arm* Fire Dragon Tornado Whip! *brings fire down onto Akasha* How's that?**

 **Inner Akasha: *winces at the feeling of the flames burning her arm but dodges at a good fast rate* Your flames won't keep up with me you know? *jumps and swings a roundhouse kick at Natalie***

 **Natalie: Wait, what?! *gets hit* GUH! Darn it… In that case… *puffs out stomach* Fire Dragon… ROAR! *shoots flames from her mouth at Akasha* Well, you're pretty good, vampire girl… *ignites fists in flames* Now let's get onto the real fun! *lunges out at her***

 **Inner Akasha: Ergh... *dodges from the flames after taking the hit* I'll admit that you're impressive there, fire mage... *smirks and pulls out lightning sword* But I just barely started! *charges at her***

 **Simon: Tower Climb! *attempts to uppercut slash Davey***

 **Inner Davey: *blocks attack and and kicks him away before slashes him with one spin***

 **Simon: Darn… *re-readies swords* Tower Climb Return! *slashes downwards***

 **Inner Davey: Agh! *jumps away and re-readies swords***

 **Simon: You're actually really good, Davey. I'm glad I get to fight someone like you. If only my pops were here…**

 **Inner Davey: It's funny. I was hoping that my father was here to see me too. You're definitely the swordsman I love to fight. *jumps and and attempts to do a fast slash***

 **Simon: *blocks attack* Whoa… That was close… *tightens grip on Wakizashi* Like I said, I'm not all that great with two-sword style yet… *drops Katana* But my one-sword style the strongest it's ever been! *reels blade back* One Sword Style… Lion's Song! *slashes through Davey's grass blade***

 **Inner Davey: *jumps away while looking at the grass on his**

 **Simon: My dad's cut through a lot of different things as a pirate, and so have I!**

 **Natalie: Fire Dragon Wing Attack! *attempts to strike Akasha with her flaming fists***

 **Inner Akasha: *dodges and and jumps high and fast* You're too slow.**

 **Natalie: Ergh… How 'bout this?! *swings out her whip, catching Akasha's leg***

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps as the whip caught her* Wh-What?!**

 **Natalie: And now to reel ya in! *pulls Akasha in while her left fist flames up* Fire Dragon… IRON FIST *strikes Akasha in the face***

 **Inner Akasha: *falls to the ground sliding***

 **Natalie: How do ya like that?! *suddenly gets hit in the face***

 **Inner Akasha: *lands on the ground landing on her feet after being able to spin kick her fast* I'll admit... it hurts. But I'm stronger than that.**

 **Natalie: Oh, you're so gonna get it now! *charges after her***

 **Inner Davey: *attempts to slash Simon at a good speed and agility***

 **Simon: Hey, Nat! *blocks Davey's attack* How are you doin' over there?!**

 **Natalie: *angrily tries to strike Akasha* Kinda bad, you bozo!**

 **Inner Akasha: You're strong but your attitude made you lose focus. Little Brother, are you doing okay? *slashes her from behind and jumps away***

 **Natalie: OW! *glares angrily at Akasha* Hey, get back here! *ignites fists in flames***

 **Inner Davey: Not so good but I might kept it up before he gets me down for sure. *swings sword and tries to take Simon down***

 **Simon: You could say that again… *swings blade around, knocking Davey's steel sword away from him***

 **Inner Davey: *gasps seeing his sword knocked out of his grip* Oh no! *gets slashed and thrown to the ground looking up at him***

 **Simon: *points Wakizashi at him* Don't get me wrong, I'd love to fight more with you. But as a swordsman, this counts as your loss, doesn't it?**

 **Inner Davey: *smirks* Maybe... Maybe not...**

 **Simon: You're an honorable swordsman, Davey. I bet your dad would be proud.**

 **Inner Davey: He is. But I'm no swordsman... I'm a vampire human boy that loves to kick butt and have some adventures... just like my father.**

 **Inner Akasha: Know your place! *strikes Natalie with lightning from the sword and hits her with another roundhouse kick***

 **Natalie: GAH!**

 **Simon: Nat?!**

 **Inner Davey: You got this, big sister.**

 **Natalie: *stumbles backwards before falling onto the ground* Darn it… She's… really good… Simon, you better not lose…**

 **Simon: I won't. *walks up to Akasha while grabbing his Katana***

 **Inner Akasha: *looks at Simon while keeping a grip on her lightning sword* I guess you're doing better at swinging swords.**

 **Simon: It's just between you and me now. *points Wakizashi at her* You may be a woman, but that doesn't mean I'll go easy on you.**

 **Inner Akasha: *chuckles* I'm more than a woman... I'm a fighter who loves an adventure. *draws pink jewel sword and readies both swords***

 **Simon: Just what I like to hear… Heh. *readies swords***

 **Inner Akasha: Good... Let's fight!**

 **Well there you go! Davey and Natalie are done but I doubt they would be down for long, which is why I'll see you guys in the next chapter of the scenario! Be sure to ask questions while you're waiting! SpiritReaper42 out to the Death Zone!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	6. Final Scenario!

**Hi there guys! This is SpiritReaer42 and this is the last part of the scenario provided by my friend NegaiFreak. Please ask me some questions when this is done! I can really need some support like before! Alright, let's finish this!**

 **Simon: Two-Sword Style… *readies blades* Caliber-! *suddenly gets stopped by Davey's grass blade***

 **Inner Davey: *looks at Simon* Still think I lose?**

 **Simon: What the-?! It regenerates?!**

 **Inner Davey: *kicks him and jumps away landing on the ground next Akasha* Just to let you know, my grass sword is a magic curse sword. It will keep extending no matter what. *smirks with glowing eyes and re-readies swords***

 **Simon: Not good! *cringes nervously***

 **Inner Akasha: Now it's time to know your place! *re-readies swords***

 **Natalie: Fire Dragon… *jumps in suddenly with her legs immersed in flames* Talon! *kicks Davey and Akasha away* Sorry to keep ya waitin', bozo.**

 **Inner Davey & Inner Akasha: Agh! *rolls and lands on their feet***

 **Simon: Can you not call me that?**

 **Natalie: Whatever. *looks over at Davey and Akasha* So, you guys ready for round two? *ignites fists in flames***

 **Inner Davey: We have been ready. It's you that should be ready.**

 **Inner Akasha: That's right, so give us your best shot**

 **Natalie: Awesome! *charges towards both of them while a giant fireball forms upon her hands* Fire Dragon… BRILLIANT FLAME! *throws fireball down onto both of them***

 **Inner Akasha & Inner Davey: *puts lightning and steel sword together blocking the fireball***

 **Natalie: Wow, you're awesome! *smirks* But I'm not the only one you're fighting!**

 **Inner Davey: What?! *looks around seeing Simon coming* Akasha look out!**

 **Simon: Tower Climb! *uppercut slashes at Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps and blocks attack* That was a close one.**

 **Simon: Nice block! But I'm not finished yet! *lands on the ground with her, starting to clash with Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: Neither am I! *clashes with Simon***

 **Natalie: Fire Dragon… ROAR! *shoots fire from her mouth towards Davey***

 **Inner Davey: GUH! *runs from the flames* I will not stay down... I am the son of Finn and Moka Mertens! *strikes her with a swift kick make her back away***

 **Natalie: Okay… In that case… *ignites fists in flames* Dragon Slayer Secret Arts…**

 **Inner Davey: *re-readies swords* Not good...**

 **Simon: *cringes upon hearing* Nat, what are you doing?!**

 **Inner Akasha: *stops and looks* What the heck is she doing?**

 **Simon: It's one of her dad's best techniques… But I'm not sure she's mastered it yet…**

 **Inner Akasha: Wait what?!**

 **Natalie: Flame Lotus… *swings arms around* Exploding Flame Blade! *immerses entire area in fire, catching Akasha, Simon, Davey, and herself in it***

 **Inner Akasha: *takes cover from the flames***

 **Inner Davey: *tries to run but was unsuccessful***

 **-The smoke clears to reveal all four fighters lying on the ground, practically singed from the attack-**

 **Inner Davey: *sits up and recovers* That burns...**

 **Inner Akasha: *sits up and recovers as well* Can't say that it's not true...**

 **Simon: Ow… *sits up***

 **Natalie: Well… *sits up* that was hot…**

 **Simon: *angrily* You coulda' killed us, you moron!**

 **Natalie: 'Scuse me?! I just wanted to finish the fight! *crosses arms as she glances away* Besides, we ended up with a tie…**

 **Inner Akasha: Yes that is true but that wasn't the best way to end a fight. Even if we tie... *puts rosario back on changing back into Outer Akasha***

 **Inner Davey: Next time think before you make a move... *puts rosario also changing back into Outer Davey***

 **Natalie: Yeah, sorry… *rubs back of her head sheepishly* I should be more careful next time.**

 **Simon: Tell that to your idiot of a dad for teaching you...**

 **Akasha: Oh no... Not this again...**

 **Davey: It's not even that much of big deal...**

 **Natalie: *growls angrily* Oh, yeah?! Well, what about your lazy loser of a dad?! I heard he gets lost half the time, even when he's on an easy path!**

 **Simon: That's just a habit of his! Meanwhile, your dad's a pyromaniac!**

 **Natalie: Yours is a moss head!**

 **-Natalie and Simon angrily glare at each other while Davey and Akasha watch on-**

 **Davey & Akasha: Both of you that's enough! *wtaches them stop look at them***

 **Davey: Seriously, the battle is over. Let's just keep it that, alright?**

 **Akasha: Nobody is perfect. It's the love of your family that kept you going. Believe us... we know...**

 **Simon: Sorry… We're just a little stressed out…**

 **Natalie: Since the Fairy Tail and One Piece mangas aren't complete yet, we're kinda worried about what's happening with our parents. Me more so since my dad had a tumor back then…**

 **Akasha: I'm sorry to here that.**

 **Davey: We hope things will go your way.**

 **Natalie: Oh, don't worry! I'm sure whatever happened in the end, it's totally worked itself out!**

 **Simon: Anyways, thanks for letting us battle you two. Now it's back to the old grind with training!**

 **Davey: Your welcome. It was an awesome fight! *chuckles***

 **Akasha: We'll be waiting for you next time! Let's hope we can fight again! *smiles as Simon started walking***

 **Natalie: You said it! *walks off with him***

 **Akasha and Davey: *waves at them* Bye guys!**

 **-Both Natalie and Simon disappear into a green portal, but then the former of the two sticks her head out-**

 **Natalie: Just a quick reminder, NegaiFreak's next story, "Lightning Round", is coming out in February! Be sure to look forward to it! *goes back into the portal***

 **SpiritReaper42: Believe us, we will!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears out of the shadows* What I miss?**

 **Akasha: Everything. *giggles happily***

 **Davey: How was your scenario battle?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Rough but it was great.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Well now that it's over, be sure to check out NegaiFreak's stories while you can also check mine and ask me and my OC's a few questions!**

 **Davey: I'm Davey Mertens.**

 **Akasha: And I'm Akasha Mertens.**

 **Spirit Reaper: The name is Spirit Reaper.**

 **SpiritReaper42: And this is SpiritReaper42 and we'll see you all next time on...**

 **OC's: SpiritReaper42's Awesome Q &A!**

 **SpiritReaper42: WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	7. Scenario Episode 2 and Special Fight

**Hey guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and today we're gonna do one more scenario courtesy of my friend NegaiFreak! Be sure to check out his stories while you can! His stuff is awesome!**

 ***a green portal opens up out of nowhere, with Alice Fullbuster, Rachael Hagane, Leslie Ketchum, Mackenzie Tategami, Raya Dashilee Tennyson, Christina Cheney, and Natalie Dragneel all jumping forth from it***

 **Akasha: Hey it's Natalie!**

 **Davey: And she brought some friends!**

 **Natalie: Woohoo! Glad to be back!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well if it isn't the Omni Force 2.0. Nice to meet all of you. The name is Spirit Reaper.**

 **Akasha: I'm Akasha and this is my little brother Davey.**

 **Davey: Hi!**

 **Raya: Nice to officially meet you guys! I'm Raya.**

 **Rachael: My name's Rachael! How's it goin'?**

 **Davey: We're doing good!**

 **Mackenzie: Mackenzie. *turns away* Don't wear it out…**

 **Akasha: Well that's pretty rude...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Tell me about it...**

 **Christina: I-I'm Christina… *nervously hides behind Mackenzie***

 **Davey: *looks at Christina* Are you okay?**

 **Christina: Sorry… I'm just a little… nervous when it comes to meeting strangers.**

 **Mackenzie: Come on, CC. Show a little backbone.**

 **Christina: Easy for you to say…**

 **Akasha; Wow...**

 **Leslie: I'm Leslie! Nice to meet you all!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Pleasure to meet you.**

 **Davey: We heard of you. Can you show us your pokemon team?**

 **Leslie: I'd show you my team… But I'd rather save 'em for the fun part! Sorry! *sticks out tongue cheekily***

 **Davey: Aww seriously?**

 **Alice: And you've met Natalie before, obviously. My name's Alice. *bows politely* It's a pleasure to meet you.**

 **Davey: Same here.**

 **Akasha: And no need for bowing.**

 **Leslie: Ooh! Ooh! Tell 'em about our next story!**

 **Alice: All right, all right. No need to get so worked up about it. So anyways, NegaiFreak's going to be making his twentieth story soon.**

 **Akasha: Really? I can't wait to see it myself.**

 **Davey: Me too.**

 **Alice: It's certainly quite a feat. Especially since he only got into writing stories so long ago.**

 **Raya: Anyways, he's excited to announce that he'll be doing another Q &A session and battle scenario for that story!**

 **Spirit Reaper: And I guess I'll be involved again.**

 **Davey: Holy smhow! That's so awesome!**

 **Natalie: And that story's gonna be "Visitors"! The one where my dad gets recruited into the Omni Force!**

 **Akasha: So cool!**

 **Raya: The first chapter of that story's gonna come out eventually, but for now, we've gotta deal with the scenario story here with you guys.**

 **Davey & Akasha: Alright, another challenge!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Wow, hope our own author SpiritReaper42 will keep up with his own stories while we're at it.**

 **Raya: Tell me about it… Our author's really busy with all his college work.**

 **Davey: Well I hope he's doing his best.**

 **Akasha: Speaking of your author, from what we saw you and Rachael are going out as a couple. Is that true?**

 **Raya: *blushes madly* Wh-What?! N-N-No! Rachael's my… uh… friend…**

 **Rachael: Relax, Raya! They're just kiddin' around is all. But we can go out together later if ya want.**

 **Akasha: Aww... *giggles happily***

 **Davey: *looks at Spirit Reaper* My sister is always into all types of romances... that's why she's dating a hedgehog...**

 **Spirit Reaper: You think?**

 **Mackenzie: Ugh… *crosses arms* You two are so gross sometimes…**

 **Rachael: *tick mark appears on her head* You wanna piece of me, Tategami?! *requips into her Black Wing armor***

 **Akasha & Davey: Not again...**

 **Mackenzie: Bring it, supermodel! *transforms into her Equestrian form* I can beat you down senseless!**

 **Rachael: You wish! *readies her blade***

 **Spirit Reaper: Not a good sign...**

 **Christina: N-No! Stop it, you two!**

 **Leslie: Oh boy… *smacks herself in the face***

 **Natalie: Just like last time…**

 **Akasha: Do we really have to do this again?**

 **Alice: None of you need to worry. *steps forward* I'll handle this. *throws out left arm* Water Lock! *traps Mackenzie and Rachael in a large sphere of water* And… freeze! *freezes sphere into ice, letting it fall to the ground and shatter, with Mackenzie and Rachael getting back up, shivering***

 **Akasha & Davey: Whoa!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Impressive.**

 **Mackenzie: *shivering* D-D-Darn it… A-A-Alice… Wh-Why'd y-you d-d-do th-that?**

 **Alice: You two need to learn to behave yourselves.**

 **Davey: Yeah fighting isn't gonna solve anything unless if it's friendly.**

 **Leslie: *relieved* Huh… Now that that's settled, how 'bout we get to the fun part?**

 **Natalie: So, who wants to throw down? You can pick any one of us!**

 **Akasha: Really?! Okay then. I choose... *pulls out rosario transforming into Inner Akasha* Rachael.**

 **Davey: And I'll go for broke with... *pulls out rosario transforming into Inner Davey* Mackenzie.**

 **Alright! This battle will go in heat and I thank NegaiFreak for it! Be ready for his stories "Lightning Round" and "Visitors"! But anyway, I have a special Spirit Reaper fight just for you and the first opponent is Tommy Oliver! Let's check it out!**

 **SPECIAL FIGHT**

Here we are at the field beside the Canterlot High School as Spirit Reaper was training for his battle with the leader of the demon lords. He was wearing his usual clothes but his sleeves were ripped off and he wasn't wearing his trench coat.

And just as the reaper boy thought he could continue his training, a green light came from the sky and struck far behind him, making him turn around to see who it was. It was man wearing a black t-shirt, green jacket, black jeans and a string with half of an arrowhead as necklace.

The man looked at the reaper as his eyes glowed for a bit. "Are you Spirit Reaper? The Prince of Death in Equestria?" Spirit then looked at the man before him, sensing great power and a pure heart within him.

"Yes that is correct but what is your name? How do you know my name?" He asked as the man went in battle position.

"My name is Tommy Oliver. I'm a Power Ranger and I'm here to challenge you." Tommy said making the reaper boy getting in position as well.

"Alright Tommy. Challenge accepted and I hope your as good as I believe." Spirit said staring at the eyes of Tommy as the wind is blowing and the clouds were covering the sky.

The power ranger and the reaper charged at each other and started fighting. Spirit's skills come from when he was learned very well in Taekwondo, Karate, and Capoeira during his 230 year training in Equestria. Tommy on the other may not have been around that many years but his power comes from his power coin and he is no slouch when it comes to his unique training in 7 styles of martial arts, including Kung-Fu and Taekwando.

The reaper boy managed to swing a punch at the power ranger but the latter was quick enough to land a stong kick to his midsection. They kept swinging punches and kicks, which they were able to dodge only a few hits. Tommy tried to swing an uppercut but Spirit backed up fast and backflips away to only a few feet.

"Wow... Never thought this was gonna be tough... you're one strong opponent Tommy."vSpirit said with a smirk on his face while the latter got back in position.

"Right back at you Spirit... but this will be even better." Tommy said running at his opponent as they continued fighting giving there best moves. The reaper boy gave the power ranger a spin kick not before the latter was able to to punch him in the face. They kept fighting as the clouds went away.

Tommy was doing so well but Spirit is not as human as anyone far away from CHS can say he is. The reaper boy managed to put him down with a swift kicking and shot his magic at him, sending him falling to the ground back first.

The power ranger the grabbed his morpher out of his pocket while looking at the reaper boy and said "It's Morphin Time!" He got up and did his usual morphing sequence.

 _DRAGONZORD!_

Spirit watched as he sensed the power as the green light goes on the latter. Tommy Oliver now stands in position as the legendary Green Ranger. The two fighters looked at each other not long before they started their fight again.

The reaper boy was surprised that hi opponent was stronger than he thought. The Green Ranger hits the latter with an elbow to the head twice, punched him on the side, and gave him a spin kick making back up. He tried to swing another kick but the Prince of Death dodged and punched him in the midsection and gave him uppercut, sending him down on his back.

Spirit then tried to swing a punch but Tommy grabbed his arm, throwing him over but the latter landed on his feet. The Green Ranger jumped to his feet as the reaper boy turned around and the two fighters were doing some kicks and punches, even dodged and blocked a few hits.

The Prince of Death blocked a punch and gave The Power Ranger the karate kick and spins him around, then he threw him to the side of the all of the school building itself.

Spirit looked at his opponent while his eyes were glowing. "Time to the end this..." He said and tried to punch him but the latter kept dodging, making him hit the wall.

Tommy gave him a kick to the gut and grabs hold of him. "I'm just barely started..." He threw the reaper, making him crash through the window back first.

The Green Ranger then hops through the window and summons his Dragon Dagger. The reaper got back on his feet and goes back into fighting his opponent. The legendary Power Ranger started swinging his dagger while the reaper kept on dodging from him. The reaper boy gave the power ranger a roundhouse kick and grabs him, forcing him on the lockers and started punching him. The Green Ranger managed to cut his Equestrian opponent on the chest, giving him a scar and he was able to hit on on the side with a kick and pushes him on the lockers.

Just as Tommy thought he had him there, Spirit gave him an elbow to his head, yanked the Dragon Dagger and crushed it with his hands. He then grabbed the power, kicked him in the side and throws him through the wall, making him crash through and into the gym.

"Looks like I'm gonna need another weapon..." The Green Ranger said as he got up and used his power to summon the Sword of Darkness. The same sword he held when he started as the evil Green Ranger.

"Oh really? Now I know a reason to use mine..." The reaper boy said while getting through the wall and summons his scythe. He spins his scythe looking on as his opponent kept a hold of his sword.

They started swinging their weapons while they were able to dodge. Spirit swings his scythe on the legendary ranger but the latter dodged and frontflips over. Tommy tried to slice the Equestrian magic user but the latter dodged back and forth, left and right before he did a backflip.

The two fighters began clashing with their weapons, even did some kicking. The Green Ranger was this close to put down the reaper with the Sword of Darkness but the latter blocked it with his scythe, kicking the sword away, jumps over and gave him a scar on the back, making him stumble a bit. The Prince of Death was about to finish him but the legendary ranger gave him a punch to the gut, spins and kicks him in the head, and lands a power kick, sending him through the bleachers. The prince got back up on his feet slowly in pain while the power ranger was one knee holding his arm.

Spirit Reaper then grabbed a box and opens it, releasing his harmony rings. "Alright Green Ranger... I never thought I would use these but you're a lot more worthy than I ever thought." He said and then puts the rings on his fingers.

Tommy was watching as he was able to pick up his Sword of Darkness thinking to himself. "So that's his true Equestian magic..." He then started spinning his sword getting ready.

The reaper boy was able to gain some alicorn wings on his back, pony ears, and his hair extending only to a short pony tail. He looked at the now standing power ranger, knowing that this might be even more intense. The ranger knew this won't be easy but he dealt with the likes of Rita, Zedd, even his clone.

The Prince of Death charged at the his weakened opponent while the latter was able to move his arm in order to use his sword. The Green Ranger tried to block the attacks but the ponified reaper sliced his weapon like it was nothing, much to his surprise. He punched him in the gut, kicked him on the side, and gave him an uppercut sending him up high but he wasn't through yet. The reaper boy started flying real fast and started using his scythe damaging the legendary ranger in, not the worst way but critical enough to get him injured, and gave him a fast kick sending him crashing on the floor before landing on the ground.

The Green Ranger has demorphed back into his normal self as the Equestrian Magic user looked at him with his eyes glowing. This may be an intense battle but the Green Ranger couldn't keep up with him, even though he gave him as much damage as he could.

"I'll admit that you're a lot stronger than I ever imagined..." Spirit said before turning away letting his scythe disappear. "But the Magic of Friendship cannot be beaten on any situations." He then started walking just as Tommy got back on his feet slowly, grabbing another morpher, knowing that he now need it for this battle. He then did the same morphing sequence.

 _WHITE TIGER!_

Spirit turned around and was shocked and surprised to see that his opponent was now on his feet and that a white light was on him. He sensed that his power was beyond the power of the Green Ranger, which made him stand in his battle stance.

Tommy Oliver now stands face to face with the reaper with the stronger power of the White Ranger. He was now fully healed and stands in a battle stance as the sun was setting up.

"Spirit Reaper... The Magic of Friendship may be unstoppable." The White Ranger said. "But as long as this battle is friendly... I will beat you for the count because I am not just a Green Ranger... I carry much more power as the White Ranger"

"Well let's see who will win then.." Spirit said as he clenched his fists.

The reaper and the White Ranger charged right at each other and started fighting in hand to hand combat. They only dodged a few hits by front and backflips, side steps, spins and to Spirit's case flying. The White Power Ranger was able to hit him with a five move combo. A punch to the face, kick to the stomach, a spin kick, punch to the side, and hit with a rough uppercut sending him to the ground hard. But the reaper boy got back up fast despite the damage and punched hin in the head twice, grabbed him, hitting him with a knee, an elbow to the back and karate kicks him away.

The Prince of Death summons his scythe and starts spinning up high, getting read to slice him down... but much to his surprise, the legendary ranger used his power to summon another weapon.

"Saba!" Tommy shouted as his best weapon appeared for him to block the attack. He use his weapon to send his opponent away and runs at him.

They both started clashing their weapons without even blinking or losing focus. Spirit was able to kick him in the chest... but Tommy allows him so he take advantage by grabbing his leg and throws him down. He then start cutting him but to his surprise the reaper he took down was a clone. The latter came out from the shadow and put his scythe around the power ranger's waist, hit him the head with an elbow, flips him over, and spin kicks him away, sending down on the floor.

"This is it White Ranger!" Spirit said as he started flying high, breaking through the roof. "Prepare to witness my ultimate attack!" He then flies down and lunges towards his ranger opponent.

Tommy got back up on his feet holding onto Saba. "Alright! Give it your best shot!" He shouted as he summons the Sword of Darkness again,then he held both swords together getting ready for the reaper's move.

The Prince of Death felt his magic flow as he was able to go beyond the limits. "SONIC DEATHBOOM!" He used his best move and to his surprise, the legendary ranger was able to block the attack but the attack kept going, making him back up slowly.

The White Ranger and the reaper boy looked at each other, letting each other know that they have given everything they got while the ranger's helmet was destroyed from the magic. Tommy then slice the move, making the attack blast both him and Spirit as an explosion erupted through the roof of the building.

And just as we now know that Spirit Reaper and Tommy Oliver stands back to back, panting hard due to the exhaustion, pain, and that they used all their strength. They both fell face first as the reaper turns back to normal and the White Ranger demorphed to normal. It lasted for almost two hours as Spirit got back up slowly looking at Tommy, knowing that it was over and decided to heal him. He heals himself and his opponent, letting him open his eyes and stands up.

"What the heck happen?" Tommy asked looking at Spirit. "Did you win or did I win?" He then helped him up on his feet as the reaper shook his head.

"No... We tied. We gave each other our best shot... but none of us win." He replied before looking straight at the power ranger.

They looked at each other not before smiling and gave each other a handshake. Tommy knew that the Equestrian magic user was a lot more powerful than he thought but he himself didn't believe he would be able to keep up the pace. When he first started as a ranger, he was once controlled, being forced to do evil things but after being free, he dedicated himself to protect the innocent as a Power Ranger til the very end. Spirit on the other hand never knew that even people younger than him would be strong and worthy. He had lived over 250 years, being a reaper and dedicating himself to avenge his reaper clan by prospecting every innocent being there is by fighting demons.

Spirit the broke the silence. "Tommy... I thank you for challenging me. You have shown me how strong you turly are and how much you care about protecting the world as much as I do." He then let out a smirk. "But I know deep down that it might not be the last time.

Tommy chuckled but nodded in agreement. "Glad you enjoyed the fight Spirit. I enjoyed it myself and I wish you good luck on your battle against the demon lord." The both let go as the ranger was standing a few feet away.

"Best of luck... Tommy Oliver." Spirit said while giving him a thumbs up.

"May the power be with you... Spirit Reaper." Tommy said bowing politely before teleporting away.

The reaper boy sighed but smiled anyway knowing that they'll meet again. Just as he was about to head out... he saw the Main 6, Sunset Shimmer, Vice-Principal Luna, and Principal Celestia were looking at him with their jaw dropped, which shows that the saw the end of the battle.

"What? When did you guys get here?" Spirit asked just before he widened his eyes in realization. He turned around slowly... only to see what's left of the gym. He turned his back a bit looking at his friends and family.

"Uhh... I can explain what just... but this could be a long explanation..." He said while he chuckled nervously with rolls of sweat coming down his head.

 **Well there you have it guys. Bet you weren't expecting a tie, were you? Well as soon as I'm done with a few of my stories, I'll make another special fight. So be sure to ask me and my OC"s some questions as soon as my friend NegaiFreak makes another part so stay tuned guys! SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	8. Scenario Ep 2 Pt 2 and Special Fight

**Hello guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and today we are gonna do another part of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak! Be sure to check out his stories while you can! Let's get it on!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *appears out of nowhere* This could be interesting.**

 **Mackenzie: *still shivering* Wh-Why us? D-Did y-y-you not see us g-get f-f-frozen back there…?**

 **Inner Akasha: Because this would probably improve your abilites as a fighter and maybe your teamwork.**

 **Rachael: *requips into Flame Empress armor and ignites a fire sword to warm herself back* Oh, grow up, Mack. Here. *offers fire to her***

 **Mackenzie: I don't need your fire to warm up. *cracks knuckles as she walks up to Davey* My warm up's gonna be thrashing this kid.**

 **Inner Davey: Hmph. Rude now, are we? *readies grass sword***

 **Christina: G-Good luck, Mackenzie!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Don't underestimate Akasha and Davey. They're parents are Finn Mertens, the human hero of Ooo and Moka Mertens the S-Class vampire.**

 **Rachael: *requips back into default clothes* Phew! Finally warm again… *looks at Akasha* Now… *requips into original White Wing armor, with an appearance similar to a Swanna with swan-like wings on the back, a light blue breastplate with a Heart Kreuz symbol, while the rest of her armor is white, reaching down to her thighs. She has wing-shaped elbow guards, white sandals with wing-like features, and white-colored gauntlets as she holds a single water sword. Her hair is tied up into two small buns, one on each side, covered by white tufts that have an appearance similar to a Swanna's feathers***

 **Inner Akasha: *readies pink jewel sword and smirks* Incredible. My outer self would be all about wanted that type of armor. But for once I think your armor is amazing,**

 **Rachael: Thanks! I've come up with a lot of different ideas for armors since I've been through so many different universes. I might only have a few originals, but they're really good when they count!**

 **Inner Akasha: Interesting. But now I want this battle to start. Show me what you got!**

 **Rachael: I'll be glad to show ya! *readies sword* Let's do this! *rushes out at Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: Take this! *clashes blades with Rachael***

 **Rachael: Nice! *continues clashing blades with Akasha, causing drops of water to fly all over the place* But I've got plenty more tricks! *water from her sword suddenly traps Akasha's blade***

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps not being able to move the sword but winces as sparks were covering her from the water and thinks* Darn it! I may be strong but I'm a half vampire and mother told me that a vampire's weakness is water. But I should be able to fight back since I'm half human.**

 **Rachael: See ya! *launches Akasha's sword out of her hands***

 **Inner Akasha: *watches the sword being away from her grip* What?!**

 **Rachael: And now to-! *suddenly gets struck***

 **Inner Akasha: *has the lighting sword in hand* In order to beat water is to use my lightning sword! *jumps and grabs pink jewel sword***

 **Rachael: Oh, ho, ho! Now we're talkin'! *re-readies water sword while also summoning another***

 **Mackenzie: *throws out a few punches toward Davey***

 **Inner Davey: *dodges from Mackenzie while having eyes closed***

 **Mackenzie: Ergh! Stay still, will ya?!**

 **Inner Davey: Or you can learn how to focus. *swings a spin kick***

 **Mackenzie: *gets struck* AGH! *keels over slightly***

 **Inner Davey: You're as stubborn as your father, are you?**

 **Mackenzie: Okay, you asked for it, buster! *uppercuts him right in the chin with her right fist***

 **Inner Davey: Ergh! *stumbles a bit* The heck?!**

 **Mackenzie: And have another! *kicks him away with her right foot***

 **Inner Davey: GAH! *falls on his back***

 **Leslie: Woohoo! Go girls!**

 **Spirit Reaper: I guess it was me that underestimated your friends after all...**

 **Raya: This is actually looking pretty good. I just hope none of 'em get really hurt by the end of it…**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well it looks like I should be going now... *starts walking***

 **Raya: You're leaving already?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stops and turns around* I'm afraid so. I got called in to do a fight and I can't refuse...**

 **Natalie: Aw, what a bummer…**

 **Alice: Well, I guess we'll see you later, Spirit Reaper. Good luck in your battle.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Thank you. And I'll see you lovely ladies in another time. *rips ruined shirt off and fixes hair***

 **-All the girls blush instantaneously-**

 **Leslie: *blinks in confusion* Sorry, what was-? *sees him disappear instantly* that…**

 **Mackenzie: *grabs Davey's sword***

 **Inner Davey: *jumps away holding the sword***

 **Mackenzie: Don't think I'm out of the game just yet, squirt! *reels her right arm back* I've taken down plenty of baddies in my day.**

 **Inner Davey: You think you're the only one who fought punks before? I fought guys stronger than me! *swings grass sword at her***

 **Mackenzie: *gets hit* Agh! *punches Davey with her right fist***

 **Inner Davey: Agh! *kneels over***

 **Rachael: Water Slash! *crosses blades together before swinging them outward, creating an x-shaped form of water to fly out towards Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: *stands still and strikes lighting at the water***

 **Rachael: Wow! *lunges out at her again, clashing with her* I could've sworn you were gonna try and dodge that! You're amazing!**

 **Inner Akasha: Thanks but you're actually for more tougher than I thought! You're incredible!**

 **Rachael: Thanks! But now it's time for me to finish this! *brings blades together***

 **Inner Akasha: Now that is what I'm hoping for! Give it your best shot! *re-readies swords***

 **Rachael: This is one of my armor's greatest spells! *points swords up, making a giant vortex of water appear over them* I've only gotten to use it once, but this time, I know it'll work!**

 **Inner Akasha: *puts blades together using her vampire strength***

 **Rachael: Torrential… *throws blades down along with vortex* SWORD! *makes massive water splash to practically drenches Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps and takes cover***

 **Rachael: *requips back into default clothes* Phew… That was a rush…**

 **Inner Akasha: I-I d-don't think so...**

 **Rachael: *sees Akasha still standing* Oh, wow… *breathes a bit heavily* And that was one of my strongest spells…**

 **Inner Akasha: Ergh! *winces as the sparks get stronger* I hate the water...**

 **Mackenzie: *gets knocked down by Davey* Ergh!**

 **Inner Davey: Is that the best you can do? Even Simon was putting up a better fight.**

 **Mackenzie: Oh, yeah?! *gets up instantly* Let's see how you like this! *tackles Davey to the ground, pinning him against it***

 **Inner Akasha: *looks at Mackenzie and blushes to a shade of pink* What the heck?! Why is she on my brother?!**

 **Rachael: *looks over at Mackenzie and stutters incoherently* Mack, what are you doing?!**

 **Mackenzie: What do you think what I'm-? *realizes the awkward position she and Davey are in* …doing.**

 **Inner Davey: *looks up at her blushing while growling* Will you get off of me?**

 **Christina: Uh… *faints***

 **Leslie: CC!**

 **Alice: Oh dear…**

 **Mackenzie: *blinks in surprise before blushing a little* D-Don't get the wrong idea, kid… I'm just fighting to beat you. Not-**

 **Inner Davey: Know... Your... PLACE! *punches Mackenzie in the torso sending her away***

 **Mackenzie: *gets hit* GUH! *stands up and backs away, grabbing her torso* Cheap… shot…**

 **Inner Akasha: *walks over to Davey helping him up* Are you alright Davey?**

 **Inner Davey: *stands up* Yeah I am...**

 **Rachael: *walks up to Mackenzie* Well, looks like we're gonna hafta take 'em on together.**

 **Mackenzie: *angrily* Are you kidding?! I'd rather keep my dignity, thank you!**

 **Inner Davey: Akasha, there's no doubt that they'll work together. We have to act fast.**

 **Inner Akasha: That's true but their teamwork will only end poorly.**

 **Rachael: *scoffs* Look, I don't like it either. But if we wanna stand a chance against these guys now, we gotta work as a team.**

 **Mackenzie*crosses arms while thinking* Hm… All right, fine. *punches left hand* Let's just get this over with.**

 **Rachael: Heh. *requips into Lightning Empress armor* Fine by me! *lunges out at Akasha and Davey with her***

 **Inner Akasha: Alright Davey. Let's do it! *re-readies swords***

 **Inner Davey: Right! *re-readies swords***

 **Alright guys! I'm gonna end it right here so I'll do a scenario for NegaiFreak. Again be sure to check his stories so you can see how awesome he is! Anyway here comes another Spirit Reaper fight! And the opponent is... Darth Vader! This will be the case where I use the same format for Spirit Reaper himself fro my "My Little Reaper"!**

 **SPECIAL FIGHT**

Here we are at the Death Star, filled with the Stormtroopers walking around holding their weapons, few ships on deck, and we go to a room where we take notice that Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the Mane 6 were held captive. Why you may ask? Because there is one person, somehow capable of getting the job done. The man who betrayed the Jedi Order and the people he cared about, the man who has mastered many ways of the force, the man once known as Anakin Skywalker. He is know as Darth Vader.

As few ships went in the Death Star, a shadow was on the ground moving around without the pilots or the stormtroopers even noticing. As soon as the shadow finds a place to hide, a figure appear from the ground revealing himself as the Prince of Death himself, Spirit Reaper. He was wearing a red version of his shirt, black jeans, red and black sneakers, and a black jacket.

Why is he here you ask? Well, after finding out that his friends and family were captured, he wanted to get his hands on Vader and he wanted to know why. So with the help of Princess Cadance and Shinning Armor, the reaper boy was able to sneak in a stormtrooper's ship and traveled to space to infiltrate the Death Star. Spirit then checked if the coast was cleared and sighed in relief as no one is watching or coming by. He started walking, looking for his loved ones.

Darth Vader on the other hand, was watching the stars through the glass window, thinking his plot, which we don't know what plot it is. Just as he thought he would enjoy the view even longer, the navy trooper just came by standing behind Vader.

"Lord Vader, it appears we have an intruder heading straight for you." He said said while Vader wasn't even shocked or surprised about. "A few stormtroopers were badly injured when trying to stop him. This is not a Jedi we're dealing with, my lord."

"He is here for the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of the Moon." Vader said as he turned around. "Lock down sublevels 8 and 9... and leave the rest to me..." Darth Vader then walked out searching for the Equestrian.

Spirit Reaper kept on going, injuring a few more stormtroopers and the navy troopers as he began to use his magic to sense where his friends and family. He knew he was getting close. And just as he was about to get to them... he stopped, feeling a dark energy coming towards him. He stood there as he noticed that the energy came from Darth Vader himself.

The reaper boy looked ahead was now face to face with the evil jedi and said "So... We finally meet... Darth Vader..."

"You have made a mistake coming here..." Vader said, making him growl a little.

"I have every right to be here." The Prince of Death said clenching his fists. "Now release my mother, aunt, and my friends... or I will make you."

Darth Vader just looked at him, not even shaking by his threat. "Ah yes... you must the son of Princess Celestia of Equestria herself." He said while moving left to right. "But clearly I do not take orders from your kind... or anybody's kind..."

The kind or remark only made the reaper really angry as he glared at the jedi. "Why did you capture my family? And what does my friends have anything to do with it?"

Vader then looked at the Equestrian knowing that he will not give up. As much as he doesn't want to tell him, he is a lot more honorable than anyone thought. Even if it might be pointless, Vader will do the honor of telling him why did he do those things.

"Your friends were stubborn and arrogant, they have believed that they would stop me. I only capture them to keep them out of my way." Darth Vader then looked up breathing as he always does since his body is not what it's use to be. "I have captured the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of the Moon so I can absorb all of their power in order to give the Death Star laser more power."

Spirit had widened his eyes at the thought of his own family losing their magic, and it might get worse if Vader was to use that much power to destroy any planet he wants. He will not let that happen as he got into his battle stance.

"I will not let you do that. And if words won't get through to you, then I will stop you myself." Darth Vader then looked at the reaper as soon as the latter brought out another threat. He rise up his hand as if to remind those of what he's capable of.

"You do not know the power of the dark side.' He said to the Equestrian as the latter doesn't care and started charging at him.

Spirit tried to swing a punch but Vader was able to use the force to counter him, and and throws him to the wall hard making him groan in pain. The Prince of Death looked at his opponent as the latter was getting close, making him think fast and teleports, much to the surprise of the evil Jedi as he looked around for him. The Prince then appeared from behind and stabbed the device on his armor with one of his bracelet's, making it electrocuted and forcing him to lose his breathing.

The reaper then glared at Vader. "And you do not know about the Magic of friendship." He kept standing as the evil Jedi got back on his feet, being able to breathe again.

"The force will keep me sustained long enough." Vader said as the the Equestrian smirked.

"I thought so. Better focused on you than me." Spirit said putting his bracelet back on and started his move.

He was able to punch him in the head twice and hit him with a spin kick, making him stumble a bit. He tried to swing another punch but his opponent dodged and hits him back hand punch and punches him, making him back up. He then reached in his armor and grabbed his lightsaber, activating it, and slice the boy in chest, giving him a bad scar as it him cough up some blood. The evil Jedi tried to do another move but the reaper boy teleported away and appear on the side of the wall.

"You have underestimated me..." Darth Vader said while gripping on his red lightsaber.

Spirit chuckled and spits out some of his blood. "I think it's you that underestimated me..." He said as he summons his scythe and starts spinning it.

The walk right at each other and started clashing weapon with each other. Darth Vader was a little bit surprised that a weapon like that can be capable of of clashing with the power of the lightsaber. They keep clashing weapons but Spirit Reaper jumps over and gives him a big scar on the back while the later was able to punch him, then he was able to use the lightsaber to hit the scythe out of his grip, making it fall and slides away.

"Good thing I go this one" The Prince of Death said as he pulls out a lightsaber out of his jacket, activating it while it was blue, and started clashing lightsabers with his opponent.

They kept on clashing but the Equestrian managed to swing a hard kick to the gut and punches him very hard. He tried to stab him but the latter dodge and cuts the side of the wall, making it fall and hits him. Vader then got up on his feet and took advantage of it.

The evil Jedi the pressed some of his buttons on the device so he can be able to breathe again, shutting off the lightsaber. "You have wasted your opportunity to defeat me." He said as he used the force to throw away the reaper boy's lightsaber. He then used the force to pick him and throws him, causing him to crash through the wall, sending him down on his back.

Darth Vader used the force to pick his opponent up and force him down hard, making him crash and lifted him up again only to throw him to the side of another wall, forcing him to cough up more blood, signifying that he is taking too much pain.

Spirit Reaper looked at the villain with glowing eyes and started fire his magic at Vader, making him take cover, but he still took plenty of damage, even his mask was broken in half. The Jedi then lifted him up again with the force only to start choking him.

"Your defeat shall be your downfall." Vader said as he was about to finish him off... only to sopped when he heard Spirit laugh for a little.

"M-Maybe... b-but there is one... problem with t-that Vader..." Sprit said wile looking at the Jedi's burnt face with the mask still on him.

"And what problem could that be?" He asked his reaper opponent while keeping the force going.

The reaper boy gave him as weak smirk and said "When I shot my magic at you... it was also supposed to keep you distracted... I'm actually a clone." This made the evil Jedi widened his eyes as he didn't have enough time to realize it. The real Prince of Death stabbed him from behind with his scythe, making him let go as the clone disappeared.

He removed the scythe, letting the fallen Vader fell face first t the floor but turned his head a bit to look at him. He now realized that the boy is something he never thought he would.

"W-What are you?" Darth Vader asked as blood was pouring out of his back.

Spirit Reaper gave him a smirk while raising his scythe and said to him. "My name... is Spirit Reaper." He the killed the evil jedi, cough up some bit of blood as he began to heal himself.

Spirit then started walking after getting himself healed up. He was able to free Celestia, Luna, and the Main 6, escaped with them and destroyed the Death Star. They now head back to Equestria and celebrated with the Equestrians as Darth Vader was defeated for good. Celestia then looked at her son with a smile on her face.

"Well done my son, you have saved Equestria and the galaxy as well. I have never doubted you at all." She said making him smile and chuckled.

"Thank you Mother. He was really tough." Spirit said while looking at the stars as he heard a voice from a wise person,

 _"May the force be with you..."_

Spirit Reaper was shocked but smiled anyway, knowing that he'll let it slide as he and his friends and family continue to celebrate the victory.

 **There you go guys! Another job well done! Please ask me questions guys! I can really use some support! Anyway, this is SpiritReaper42 heading to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	9. Scenario Ep 2 Pt 3 and Special Fight

**H** **ello guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and as of today we are gonna do another part of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak! Be sure to check out his stories because his stories are amazing! Let's go!**

 **Rachael: Lightning Cyclotron! *fires several blue beams of lightning towards Akasha and Davey***

 **Inner Davey: Akasha, now's your chance!**

 **Inner Akasha: Right! *points lightning sword, absorbing the beams***

 **Rachael: Wait, what?!**

 **Inner Akasha: You should have realized that I have a lightning sword.**

 **Rachael: So her sword can absorb lightning...**

 **Inner Davey: Next time you should take a good look at a weapon before knowing what it's capable.**

 **Mackenzie: *angrily with a tick mark appearing on her head* You idiot! Now she's got enough power to take the both of us out!**

 **Rachael: S-Sorry! *requips into Adamantine armor* Listen, I cover you, and you bring the pain.**

 **Mackenzie: Now there's something we can agree on! *cracks knuckles***

 **Inner Akasha: Alright Davey, here's the plan. Strike them with your grass sword! I'll start us off! *jumps high and lunges at Rachael***

 **Davey: Got it! *starts running***

 **Inner Akasha: *aims a roundhouse kick at Rachael***

 **Rachael: *puts arm shields together, blocking the attack***

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps and growls* Darn it! *sees Mackenzie in her way***

 **Mackenzie: Gotcha'! *kicks Akasha away***

 **Inner Akasha: Ergh! *falls on her back***

 **Mackenzie: So, who's next?**

 **Inner Davey: Take this! *goes to strike her with his sword***

 **Rachael: *jumps in and blocks Davey's sword strike***

 **Inner Davey: *looks at Rachael* What?!**

 **Mackenzie: Thanks, Rae! *jumps up and punches Davey in the chest***

 **Inner Davey: GAH! *falls and lands face first next to Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: Looks like they weren't doing so poorly after all...**

 **Mackenzie: How do ya like that?!**

 **Rachael: *breathes heavily***

 **Inner Davey: *notices Rachael breathing heavily* But she must have lost her power...**

 **Mackenzie: *looks back at her with a raised eyebrow* Rae, what's wrong?**

 **Inner Davey: *jumps and swings a punch at Mackenzie***

 **Mackenzie: *gets struck* AGH!**

 **Inner Akasha: How about this?! *strikes lighting at Rachael***

 **Rachael: *gets hit* ERGH! *falls backwards with Mackenzie, requipping back into her default clothes***

 **Mackenzie: What the heck, Rae?! What happened back there?!**

 **Rachael: *breathing heavily* I'm... pretty much drained... I used up too much of my magic in the White Wing armor...**

 **Inner Akasha: *looks at her brother* Let's end this now!**

 **Inner Davey: *looks at his sister* Right! *charges at Mackenzie and Rachael with her***

 **Mackenzie: *gasps upon noticing* Look out! *jumps in front of Rachael***

 **Rachael: Mack!**

 **Inner Akasha & Inner Davey: Know! You're! Place! *swings their ultimate combination kicks***

 **Mackenzie: *takes the combined attack to the torso* GUH! *falls to the ground, rolling across it before coming to a stop, lying on her back, grimacing in pain***

 **Raya: Mackenzie! *runs out to check on her***

 **Christina: Ugh... *awakens to gasps to see Mackenzie lying on the ground* N-No...**

 **Leslie: She'll be fine... She just took a bad hit is all...**

 **Inner Akasha: *lands on her feet* Looks like she couldn't take our vampire powers.**

 **Inner Davey: *land next to Akasha* She was so cocky and arrogant, she never knew what hit her.**

 **Natalie: Oh man...**

 **Alice: Mackenzie...**

 **Rachael: *looks at her teammate with trembling eyes before standing back up***

 **Inner Davey: So have you finally learned your place Hagane?**

 **Rachael: You just made... a big mistake. *requips into Heaven's Wheel armor***

 **Inner Akasha: *chuckles* Seriously, you could at least need some motivation. And you're by yourself on this one.**

 **Rachael: If I've got the motivation, I can do anything. *looks back at Mackenzie* When we work as a team, we're strong. But if you take one of us out... *glares out at Akasha and Davey while summoning a multitude of swords over her head* ...that just makes me all the more stronger...**

 **Inner Akasha: *gasps upon noticing what Rachael is going to do* Davey, get ready! *re-readies swords***

 **Inner Davey: Okay! *re-readies swords***

 **Rachael: *gets into lunging position* Heaven's Wheel... *dashes past them in an instant, slicing by with her twin blades***

 **Inner Davey: This is it...**

 **Inner Akasha: I know...**

 **Rachael: ...Scattered Petals! *summoned swords rain down onto Akasha and Davey***

 **Inner Akasha: Guh! *blocks swords while taking some damage***

 **Inner Davey: ERGH! *barely blocks the attacks and kneels over***

 **Raya: Whoa...**

 **Natalie: Yikes...**

 **Inner Davey: I can't keep up... you take care of this Akasha... *drops swords and falls on face first on the ground***

 **Inner Akasha: Davey! *goes to her little brother and holds his head up* You're okay... just unconscious... *looks at Davey with trembling eyes***

 **Rachael: *looks back at Akasha and Davey* As my master would say, I'm she who will cut you down.**

 **Inner Akasha: *growls as her vampire power rises showing her pink aura* You... YOU... *glares at Rachael with glowing eyes* YOU RED HAIRED WITCH! Anyone that hurts my little brother in the worse way... WILL BE CRUSHED! BY THE DAUGHTER OF FINN AND MOKA MERTENS! *causes power to rise even more***

 **And that ends this part but don't worry! The scenario will continue next time! In the meantime, I am going to give you another special Spirit Reaper fight! This time the opponent will be Deadpool!**

 **Deadpool: *appears out of no where* Hell yeah! Be sure to follow and like SpiritReaper42!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Hey when did you-?! *gets interrupted by Deadpool***

 **Deadpool: Oh and don't forget to watch my movie!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Deadpool! How did you get in here?!**

 **Deadpool: Sorry! Can't talk, got a fight to win! Later! *teleports***

 **SpiritReaper42: *sighs* Just start the battle...**

Here we are now in a nearby bus station as we see Euestria's powerful reaper, Spirit Reaper holding a scroll and a wanted poster. The reason why is because, he was assign to either by his mother Princess Celestia to catch a certain mercenary in so she can put him in for questions. And she even allowed the boy to kill the mercenary if it's only necessary.

Spirit takes a quick stop and looks at the poster. "I don't understand this and yet I know plenty since I was 18." He said as we now know that he is searching for the mercenary known as Deadpool. "A mercenary is one thing but what's so different about this Deadpool guy?"

"Probably because I killed a lot guys for some money and I am worth over 5 million bucks." A voice said, making the reaper boy turn around only to see nothing behind him much to his confusion.

"Was I hearing things?" He asked himself as he took a look at the poster.

The voice then came out of nowhere again surprising him this time. "I mean come on, I killed Deathstroke in a Death Battle, took down the Joker and Harley Quinn in Super Power Beat Down, and blasted every single Marvel character there is. You should check them out on YouTube. I promise you, they're so freaking aweome!"

The Prince of Death turned around fast and much to his shock, the voice came from Deadpool who was only waving at him. The prince himself jumped a few feet away, wondering how did he get here. He wanted to know what the hell was he saying.

"Oh and you should play my video game! No wait! You should go see my very own movie!" Deadpool said with excitement as the reaper clenched his fists.

"Okay I don't know what did you just say but I do know this." He said while getting in his battle stance. "You're coming with me, alive... or dead!"

The mercenary then looked at the Equestrian and things became a little bit silent. Deadpool only groan at how things like always have to happen to him. He gets a little close at the boy and pokes him in the head.

"Oh come on. Listen buddy, I know that you're just doing your job and whatever." The mercenary said while crossing his arms looking away. "I respect that but would it really hurt to at least try to get to know me? We could've watch my new movie, eat chimichangas, or go see some hot babes. But no. i just meet new people and it always gonna result in a fight, which I always win. Am I right? Yeah I am, I'm pretty sure."

This has gotten Deadpool nowhere as Spirit Reaper just stood there being really confused at what he was talking about. The anti-hero then looked at him and groans again when he realized that there's no getting through him or anybody.

Deadpool then get in position as he pulled out his machine guns and aims at his now fighting opponent. "Oh well, as long as this will be a good fight I'll probably forget about later. Maybe I'll meet up with author when this is over."

Spirit Reaper smirked and kept his hands into his fists. "Yeah I think that will be better. Because you are not making any sense at all."

The reaper boy and the anti-hero began their fight as the latter was shooting at at him, but he was able to dodge with flips, rolls, and speed. He was getting annoyed when his opponent was mimicking his own gunshots. This kept going on until the mercenry was out of ammo. The Equestrian charges at him but the latter teleported, much to his surprise. He looked around wondering where is he... only to see him reappear to get attacked. The mercenary gave him a few kicks and punches him in the face.

"Shoryuken!" Deadpool shouted hitting the reaper with a move that belongs to someone else as the latter lands on his feet glaring at him and growls.

"No one... steals my master's move!" Spirit said and gave him and karate kick, straight punch, and hits him with a spin kick as he was able to use some time to put his hands together, charging up a blue fireball. "Hadoken!" He shouted as he throws it at him, sending him through a wall of a warehouse.

The anti-hero groaned in pain as he got off the wall and falls face first. "Agh! My spine!" He then looked up seeing the boy jumping through the window, not long before he got back up all healed up thanks to his healing factor.

The Prince of Death then summons his scythe and spins it, glaring at his opponent. "So I see that you can heal faster. Is that a spell?"

The mercenary just laughed and pulled out his katanas. "Nah not really. I have healing factor, just like Wolverine. But mine is a lot faster than you think. After all, it was Marvel's idea to come up with that."

The Equestrian just gotten confused again but shook it off and started charging at him, and then they started clashing weapons. The anti-hero teleported and tried to slice but the latter teleported as well, much to his surpise. the boy then appeared and tries to stab him but he was able to dodge and starts swinging his katanas, cutting and stabbing him and kicks him away, making him land on his back coughing up blood.

Spirit jumps back up only to see Deadpool coming at him but he was able to dodge and starts cutting him up, grabs him and throws him out of the warehouse as he started flying. The anti-hero go back up again and heals up and teleports away before his opponent can do anything else making the latter growls and teleports.

The mercenary jumps on a train, which it was moving to another location. "Man that kid is good. I'll be damned. Well at least I relax until-" He was now interrupted as the reaper appears out of nowhere was able to stab him with his scythe from behind. "Gah! My spleen!"

"How about this?!" Spirit Reaper yelled as he removes his scythe out, making his opponent turn around, and charges up his reaper power in his fist. "Shoryoken!" He hits him with powered jumping uppercut, sending down backfirst and runs at him.

"Uh oh!" Deadpool said grabbing a handgun and stars shooting the Equestrian, making him stop and stumble a little as a few bullets hit him.

The reaper boy then looked up at the anti-hero, noticing that he was getting close while thinking of a way to avoid this. The latter aimed a gun at his head with a smirk on his face, which we can't see because of his mask.

"Sorry that it had to be like this buddy. But deep down I gonna blast that head of yours." The mercenary then looked to his left, breaking the fourth wall. "Hey SpiritReaper42, you probably gonna want to skip this part and end the battle. This will get really ugly."

The Prince of Death was confused and really annoyed by his opponent's antics but smirks, now knowing a way to take advantage. "Gotcha!" He rolled over and kicks his legs, making him fall and kicks him away before jumping back to his feet.

Deadpool fell face first but got back on his feet and starts shooting at the Equestrian, but the latter was able to dodge every single bullet and front handsprings over to him. They started fighting in hand to hand combat, while the mecenary kept trying to aim his gun and shoot but Spirit was able to block his hands and started punching. He was able to kick the gun away and hits him with a spin kick.

The anti-hero had enough and tackles the boy, making both of them fall off the train. They kept on fighting until the reaper was able to kick him away. As he looked around, he noticed that his scythe was not in his hand, making him widened his eyes. He didn't have enough time to think as he was stabbed by his own scythe in the hands of the mercenary himself.

"Well it looks like I'll be visiting your funeral eventually. If there will be some chimichangas there." Deadpool said as he heard something and turned around seeing a clone of Spirit Reaper. "Ah damn it all." He was then stabbed and tackled by the clone. "Oh my kidney!"

They both fell through a glass building and crashed on the floor. Deadpool lost his hand but he was able to put it back while Spirit's wings were badly injured and he had a few glass shards on him. He cough up some blood and gets up weakly.

Deadpool started laughing at the damage his opponent was in. "Wow, I'm surprised that your not dead. Since you don't have healing factor. I'm guessing your immortal." He then broke the fourth wall again. "Nice work on that, SpiritReaper42."

Spirit Reaper glared at the mercenary, getting real angry at him. "Will you just shut up?! It's already enough that you won't die, but you are really starting to get on my nerves!" He then used his magic to heal himself.

The anti-hero then watched the Equeheal himself. "Wow, this guy doesn't know how to have fun. Oh well." He grabbed another pair of katanas from his magic satchel.

The reaper boy then grabbed his scythe as they charged at each other. They started clashing weapons, even kicking and punching each other. The reaper was able to break the mercenary's weapons and gives him another Hadoken, sending him crashing through the glass. He then started flying at him.. only to get hit hard by a big hammer from his opponent and crashes down badly, no longer being able to get up.

Deadpool started celebrating by grabbing a boom box and plays some rap music so he can start dancing. "Oh hell yeah! Deadpool wins!" He was somehow cheered by people who aren't really there to see it anyway. He then stopped celebrating and walks to Spirit Reaper.

"Hey buddy, thanks for the fight. You were such a badass. So same time next week? That'll be great." He said as he started walking to his car, much to the Spirit's confusion. "I'm gonna go talk to your creator. Take it easy! Whoo!" He started driving away leaving him behind.

Spirit Reaper then healed himself and sits up groaning at the fact that he failed his mission, to a guy that is really annoying. He then wrote on a scroll. "Dear mother, I am sorry to say this but I failed. There is no getting through the mercenary and his completely annoying as hell. I'll see you at home. Your son, Spirit." He burns the scroll so he can send it to Canterlot and got back up. He sighed and started walking with his head down.

"I really... really hate... Deadpool..." He said as he kept on walking.

 **There you have it guys. Be glad that I'm not gonna have him on a winning streak, cause that wouldn't be fair. But anyway, please ask me questions guys! I'll bring you another Spirit Reaper fight as I'll be getting another part of the Scenario by NegaiFreak!**

 **Deadpool: *stops by and drinks some beer* Exactly brother! Be sure to read his stories! And be sure to read SpiritReaper42's stories while you still can!**

 **SpiritReaper: Oh come on!**

 **Deadpool: This is Deadpool and my awesome friend SpiritReaper42, who is heading back to the Death Zone!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Hey you can't do that! That's my line!**

 **Deadpool: I'll be back when he wants me to! Oh and be sure to watch my movie! February 12, 2016 or maybe you can watch it other time! Just watch it anyway!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Deadpool, don't you dare say-! *gets interrupted by Deadpool***

 **Deadpool: WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE! *drives away* Whoo!**

 **SpiritReaper42: *growls and storms out* I am in no mood for this!**


	10. Final Scenario 2 and Special Fight

**Hi** **guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and as of today we are at the final part of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak! Be sure to check out his stories! And by the way, Deadpool will not be here. Let's get this started!**

 **Inner Akasha: *growls while eyes glowing bright and hair started flowing***

 **Leslie: Uh oh...**

 **Alice: She's furious... *goes over to Mackenzie with Christina, Natalie, and Leslie* How's she doing?**

 **Mackenzie: Ergh... *transforms back to normal from her Equestrian form* I've been better... *sits up***

 **Natalie: Still, that was awesome!**

 **Alice: Well, let's just hope Rachael can handle this from here on out...**

 **Inner Akasha: *runs fast and aims pink jewel sword at her***

 **Rachael: *gets slashed* GAH! *keels over to her knees***

 **Inner Akasha: *runs back and kicks her in the gut***

 **Rachael: Gr... Darn... *requips back to default clothes***

 **Leslie: Come on, Rae! You can do it!**

 **Rachael: Let's just hope I can... *barely manages to summon a single sword***

 **Inner Akasha: *glares at her* You think you can beat me?! You may have discovered my weakness, water but you have no chance at all!**

 **Rachael: Who cares if I've got no chance now?! *holds hilt of her weapon tightly* I fight with my friends... and I won't let them down!**

 **Raya: Rachael...**

 **Inner Akasha: *clashes swords with Rachael***

 **Rachael: *continues clashing swords with Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: *swings and straight kick at her***

 **Rachael: GAH! *falls to the ground***

 **Christina: Rae!**

 **Raya: *gets into a battle stance* That's it! I'm helping her!**

 **Leslie: *grabs Raya by the arm* This is Rae's fight, not yours.**

 **Raya: *reluctantly turns away, having her fists tremble***

 **Inner Akasha: Know your place! *swings a roundhouse kick***

 **Rachael: I... can't lose! *blocks the attack***

 **Inner Akasha: You think you're the only one? I dedicated myself for my friends, my mother and father, and my brother. And look what you did to him.**

 **Rachael: I'm sorry for what I did to your brother... but you have to remember that this is a battlefield. Anything goes.**

 **Inner Akasha: *growls* Anything goes? ANYTHING GOES?! YOU NEARLY KILLED MY BROTHER! *swings both swords at Rachael hitting her sword***

 **Rachael: *gasps as she sees her sword shatter* Oh no...**

 **Inner Akasha: HE IS NOT EVEN ON OUR LEVEL! HE'S STILL A BEGINNER! *swings lighting sword at her***

 **Rachael: *gets cut* AGH!**

 **Raya: RACHAEL!**

 **Natalie: Oh no...**

 **Inner Akasha: *hits her with an uppercut***

 **Rachael: *starts falling over***

 **Inner Akasha: *glares at her* So that's all you got? What kind of S-Class can Erza be? You were able to strike me with water but you couldn't keep me down. Erza is not so good after all...**

 **Rachael: *suddenly stops herself* What... did you just say?!**

 **Inner Akasha: I said there can only be one S-Class. My mother is a real S-Class. Your master is pathetic an weak...**

 **Rachael: *stands up fully, clenching her fists angrily before requipping into her Sea Empress armor* You say whatever you want about me... *ominous aura starts building around her***

 **Inner Akasha: *re-readies lighting sword***

 **Rachael: *turns around and glares at Akasha* BUT DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT MY GODMOTHER! *summons a crystal sword, covering it in a torrent of water***

 **Mackenzie: Rae...**

 **Inner Akasha: *lunges out at Rachael and throws out sword***

 **Rachael: *lunges out at Akasha* This'll finish it! *throws out sword, having it collide with Akasha's, creating several sparks***

 **Leslie: Rae!**

 **-Dust envelops the field before clearing to reveal the two fighters lying on the ground, breathing heavily-**

 **Rachael: Huh... Why don't we just call it a tie?**

 **Inner Akasha: Fine... but next time... things will be different. *puts Rosario back on changing back into Outer Akasha***

 **Akasha: Wow, this battle was way more intense than the last one we had. You and Mackenzie were so awesome. *giggles happily***

 **Rachael: Thanks. You and Davey did pretty good yourselves. *laughs a little***

 **Akasha: *goes to Davey and puts rosario back on him so he can change back to normal***

 **Raya: Rachael! *runs out to her with Christina and Leslie***

 **Alice: That was certainly something else.**

 **Mackenzie: Yeah, no duh. *notices something and starts blushing a little* Uh... Alice?**

 **Alice: Hm? What's wrong, Mackenzie?**

 **Mackenzie: Where are your clothes?**

 **Akasha: *looks over at Alice***

 **Alice: *gasps and blushes* My-?! *looks down to see that only her sports bra and underwear are showing* KYAAAHHH!**

 **-Everyone looks over and blushes madly-**

 **Alice: *covers herself* H-Hurry! Get my clothes before Davey wakes up!**

 **Davey: *starts to wake up groaning***

 **Leslie: Too late...**

 **Davey: *sits up looking around* What did I miss? *looks at Alice blushing brightly at the sight***

 **Alice: D-Don't look at me! *suddenly knocks Davey away with a wave of water***

 **Davey: AGH! *lands on the ground as painful sparks were on him from getting wet***

 **Natalie: *sighs* Poor Allura...**

 **Akasha: *glares at Natalie making her start shaking* Poor Allura?! She nearly killed my brother! Vampires hate water! It's our weakness and you're defending her?! *runs to Davey and starts helping him***

 **Christina: *helps Raya stand Rachael up* You feeling okay?**

 **Rachael: I'm good. *walks over to Akasha on her own***

 **Akasha: *heals Davey and helps him up***

 **Rachael: *offers her right hand to her* That battle was awesome. Maybe we can fight again someday?**

 **Akasha: *smiles nodding and takes her hand* Yeah. Next time I'm gonna be better than ever.**

 **Alright! This scenarios is finally done! But it won't end like this because there might be an aftermath for it! Be sure to check out his upcoming story "Visitors"! But for now, it's time for another special Spirit Reaper fight! And this guy will be Ryu! This is where you'll know how did he mastered the Hadoken and the Shoryuken!**

 **SPECIAL FIGHT**

In a middle of a forest, two figures were standing 20 feet away from each other, letting the breeze through them. The one in a white karate gi with the sleeves torn off, a long red headband, red gloves, and a black martial arts belt is know as Ryu. The other is the Equestrian magic user, Spirit Reaper. He was wearing a black tanktop, blue jeans, and white sneakers.

When Spirit first encountered Ryu, he wanted to learn how to use the Hadoken and the Shoryuken so he can be able to take down the demon lord of steel. The latter was able to tell that he only wanted to do that to protect the innocent, so he accept it but only if he can see how strong he is.

The Street Fighter then looked at his opponent. "Spirit Reaper, this will be an all out battle. But since I do not have any weapons, I suggest that you keep your scythe out of it. Are you ready?"

The reaper boy nodded and got in his battle stance. "I fought plenty of guys without needing my scythe." He watched the latter tightening his headband and getting into battle stance.

They charged right at each other and started fighting in hand to hand combat, even dodged and blocked a few. Both of them happen to be very skilled in karate, and very tough and quick. The Prince of Death was able to swing a punch to him in the midsection, and another punch before putting him down with roundhouse kick. The martial artist was able to stay on his feet and blocked another kick, spins him, and gave him a hard punch to the head before sending him down with and uppercut.

Spirit was able to jump back to his feet and teleports. Ryu then looked around, only for him to see him appear from behind and dodges an attack, making him teleports again. He appears and punches him in the face before sending him to the ground with a spin kick. The street fighter jumps back to his feet and continued fighting with the reaper. He was became so dominant he was able to swing a kick to the chest and sends his opponent away. He then puts his hands together and charges up his power.

"Hadoken!" He throws a fireball at his opponent, making him crash through a tree. He then started walking to check if that was it... only to see flaming tornado coming at him. He was able to dodge and get back in position.

The reaper boy looked at him with his hand covered in blue fire and standing on his feet. "I have many ways to use my burning wind without using my scythe." He then shoots more tornadoes while the latter was dodging.

He teleported and appears in front of his opponent and throws a another flaming tornado, blasting him up, making him crash on the ground. The latter was able to get back up on his feet and puts his hands together again, charging up his power.

"Hadoken!" Ryu throws another blue fireball at his opponent, heading straight at him.

"Burning Wind!" Spirit fires another tornado, colliding with the fireball and made both of them exploded covering both him and the martial artist in smoke.

Spirit Reaper and Ryu got back into fighting each other in hand to hand combat. The Prince of Death dodged by doing a few back handsprings from the street fighter, making the latter follow by doing a quick frontflip. They kept on fighting until the martial artist was able to catch him off guard and punches him in the face twist, kicks him in the chest, and charges up his power into his fist.

"Shoryuken!" He took down the reaper boy wait a powered jumping uppercut, making him land on his back hard.

The boy looked up at his opponent, seeing him running at him. He then jumps and frontflips over and blasted him with his magic, creating a bit of a crater. He then pulled out his box from his pocket and opens it letting out the harmony rings. He then teleports away while holding onto the rings and sees him coming again.

"Generosity, Honesty, Laughter..." The Prince of Death said while putting on the rings on his left hand.

"So this is his true power..." The street fighter said as he charged right at him again, charging up his power. "Shoryuken!" He swings another jumping uppercut but the latter teleported again.

Spirit Reaper appeared and kept putting on his rings. "Kindness, Loyalty, and Magic!" He then started activating his magic.

Spirit was able to have wings appearing on his back, his hair growing into a short ponytail, and pony ears on his head. He then looked at Ryu with a smirk on his face and started flying. Knowing that this is enough to show him what he's got, he began going into position.

"Alright Ryu... Now you know how strong the Magic of Friendship truly is..." He then lunges out at him and starts fighting him.

The street fighter never knew he would be that powerful but he was able to keep going by hitting him with a rough roundhouse kick, punched him in the gut and blasted him with a Hadoken. But he wouldn't keep it up long enough as the Equestrian magic user was able to swing a flurry of punches, hits him with a spin kick, and sends him away with an uppercut. The martial artist crash through a tree and slowly gets back up on his feet, puts both hands together, and charges up a stronger power of the Hadoken.

The reaper boy then flies up in the sky and lunges at him fast, while charging up his magic. With both fighters coming at each other, they knew that this battle must end. They have the will to keep fighting and not give up for what they stand for, even in a friendly battle.

"SONIC DEATHBOOM!" Spirit shouted as he unleashed ultimate attack charging at his street fighting opponent at a fast rate.

"Metsu! Hadoken!" Ryu shouted as he fires at his Equestrian opponent with a mass of energy, having it collide with him.

The attacks between two fighters kept going but the Prince of Death was able to go through it but slowly because the energy is too much. The martial artist on the other hand, was giving him all the energy he has. The wouldn't be enough as the boy was able to charge up more magic, and then blast through both him and the Hadoken, creating a big explosion, turning all most of the trees into ashes.

As soon as the explosion and the smoke faded, we now see Ryu on the ground unconscious while Spirit Reaper was standing tall but fell to only one knee, panting hard in exhaustion and pain. He then healed him and himself up as the both stand up on their feet looking straight each other.

Ryu then smiled and put both fists together. "Are you ready to learn the Hadoken and the Shoryuken?" He asked, making the reaper boy feeling pump and excited.

Spirit then looked at him and bows. "Yes I am... Master Ryu."

It took almost four days of tough training until the boy was able to surpass all obstacles, impressing the street fighter. As soon as the training was over, they headed back to the forest for the reaper to try out his new moves before he heads back. He then uses his magic to summon a clone and starts fighting with it, while the martial artist watch. He then put all his power into his fist.

"Shoryuken!" Spirit hits his clone with a powered uppercut, making the clone crash to the ground.

Ryu was amused by the Prince of Death's potential into using the same skill he has learned many years in his life. The latter then puts both hands together, creating a fireball of his own.

"Hadoken!" He fires the attack letting blast the clone, making it disappear.

The street then walked over to his student and offers him a handshake, which the latter accepted. The say their goodbyes for now, since they both knew that it isn't the last time they'll every come across with each other. The reaper boy then puts on his coat and started walking not before looking at his master.

"Good luck, Spirit Reaper." Ryu said while waving at him.

"Best of Luck, Ryu." Spirit said before turning around and goes back to walking.

With that said, Spirit Reaper and Ryu both went to there separate paths. They knew that there are things they need to do but deep down that they'll meet someday. Whether if they need help, fight each other, or hang out. No one knows but we all know that these two have become great friends.

 **Yes! I got it done! Now you know how come Spirit Reaper was able to learn the Shoryuken and the Hadoken! And here's a tally of the wins, losses, and draws of the Spirit's fights!**

 **Defeated: Darth Vader, Ryu**

 **Defeated by: Deadpool**

 **Tied with: Tommy Oliver**

 **So please leave me some questions! I could really really need some support! This is SpiritReaper42, heading to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	11. Special Fight Update!

**Hi there** **guys, this is SpiritReaper42 and while I'm waiting for some questions and the aftermath of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak, I am going to give you guys a chance to suggest some fighters to face of Spirit Reaper in the special fights. Here are my own choice of fighters so far.**

 **1\. Raiden (Metal Gear)**

 **2\. Wolverine**

 **3: Kirby**

 **4\. Scorpion**

 **5\. Darth Maul**

 **6\. Batman**

 **7\. Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **8\. Inuyasha**

 **9\. Terminator**

 **10\. Deathstroke**

 **11\. Nightwing**

 **12\. Ichigo Kurosaki**

 **So if there's more you wat, please let me know in the PM or in the review section but please understand that if it's something I'm either aware of or if I'm interested, then I'll add them to the list. And please be warn that the list needs to be up to only 30-40 so I will have the tally complete. So that's all I have to say. SpiritReaper42, headin back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	12. Scenario Aftermath and Special Fight

**What's up guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and I am now able to put in the aftermath of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak! Please read his stories and his recent one called "Visitors"! Anyway, let's get it on!**

 **Alice: I'm so sorry about that! *bows to Akasha and Davey* I usually like being courteous, so I don't want anyone to see me for... this...**

 **Akasha: *sighs* It's cool, at least there was no further damage to my brother.**

 **Raya: *hands Alice her clothes* Here ya go.**

 **Alice: Thank you. *puts her things back on***

 **Davey: *sits up and groans rubbing his head* Holy Shmow... You seem to have taken plenty from your dad...**

 **Alice: Tell me about it. When he was teaching me how to use Ice Make magic, he accidentally gave me his habit of stripping out of nowhere...**

 **Akasha: Total bummer...**

 **Alice: Well, at least things are over now.**

 **-Another green portal appears, with four figures leaping out from it, being Roronoa Simon, Rook Kyoto, RJ Salazar, and Dylan Regulus-**

 **Davey: Hey it's Simon! Good to see you bro!**

 **Simon: Nice to see ya, Davey.**

 **Davey: *looks at Kyoto and RJ* Hey there**

 **Kyoto: What's up?**

 **Davey: Nothing much. Just learn the ways of using my grass sword.**

 **RJ: Nice. *looks over at Alice* Hey, Alice.**

 **Alice: *smiles* Hello, Rafael. You and the others missed quite a bit.**

 **RJ: It sure seems like it...**

 **Dylan: Hey, Leslie! *runs over to her and Akasha***

 **Leslie: Oh no...**

 **Akasha: What's wrong?**

 **Leslie: *whispering* Dylan's a bit of a weirdo when it comes to being around me...**

 **Akasha: *whispers back* Are you sure? I thought maybe you two would make a cute couple.**

 **Leslie: *blushing slightly* There's absolutely no way. *crosses arms and turns away***

 **Dylan: My, my, Leslie. You look as stunning as ever.**

 **Leslie: Uh, thanks.**

 **Dylan: *looks at Akasha* Your friend here is quite the attractive young woman as well... May I ask for your name, miss?**

 **Akasha: *looks at Dylan and turns away with a tick mark appearing on her head* Akasha...**

 **Dylan: What a great name!**

 **Leslie: Yeah, yeah... Got any more compliments to shower on us?**

 **Dylan: *blinks in confusion* Well, I'd be so bold as to say you look almost as beautiful as your mothers.**

 **Akasha: What? *eyes glowing with rage and hair started flowing***

 **Leslie: Almost? *face reddens as she clenches her fists***

 **Christina: Uh oh...**

 **Davey: Is that guy always like that?**

 **Mackenzie: He does this every time... Whenever he says somethin' involvin' Les' mom, she gets real ticked.**

 **Natalie: Looks like Akasha's just as fired up...**

 **-Akasha & Leslie slap Dylan right in the face-**

 **Dylan: OW! *falls to the ground in pain while steam emerges from his head***

 **Rachael: Can't blame 'em for that one...**

 **Davey: Plus Akasha already has a boyfriend and that he doesn't even know who my mom is... That guy is such a weirdo...**

 **Raya: I'll say. *turns to Kyoto* So anyways, what are you guys doing here?**

 **Kyoto: We wanted to make a special announcement that hasn't yet been made on NegaiFreak's fanfic page.**

 **Davey: Really? Tell us then.**

 **RJ: First off, the brand new Equestria Girls movie coming out this year has a new fanfic title from our author: "Legend of Everfree: The Omni Force Crossover"!**

 **Simon: It's going to feature Monkey D. Luffy, Kyoya Tategami, Alain Regulus, and many more Omni Force members from the second squadron!**

 **Davey: Wow! That's so awesome!**

 **Akasha: I'm already excited thinking about it.**

 **Kyoto: Furthermore-**

 **-A green portal suddenly appears overheard, with two figures dropping out from it, being Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha-**

 **Boruto: NegaiFreak's gonna do his own rendition of "Boruto: Naruto the Movie"! *gestures toward himself* Get ready to see me in action, along with a couple of the Omni Force kids!**

 **Akasha: That's amazing!**

 **Davey: I should get some popcorn for that!**

 **Sarada: And last but not least, the author is planning on starting several new stories that are already in his profile page! Check out their summaries and message him if you have any questions!**

 **Davey: Alright! We will!**

 **Raya: I guess that's all from us...**

 **Akasha: At least we some of us gone through an epic battle.**

 **Raya: *waves to Akasha and Davey before departing* We'll be seeing you guys another time!**

 **Davey: Sure thing! We'll be waiting!**

 **Akasha: Bye guys!**

 **-The Omni Force 2.0 members all exit through a green portal, with Rachael giving off a quick salute as she enters it-**

 **Akasha: So what now?**

 **Davey: Guess we should be getting back to what we do best.**

 **Alright! Now that we got it done, it's time for another Spirit Reaper special fight. His opponent will be... Kirby! Let's see how the Star Warrior will be able to keep up with the Prince of Death and this will take place in the Smash Bros world! Let's go!  
**

 **SPECIAL FIGHT**

In the middle of the Battle field of the Super Smash Bros world, two fighters are standing face with each other. One one side is Spirit Reaper, the boy with no soul from Equestria and the other is the Star Warrior Kirby from Dream Land. Spirit was invited for a one time opportunity and so far he was able to get past Solid Snake, Pit, and Meta Knight. Kirby on the other hand is also at this point for beating Mario, Link, and Samus.

The boy then got in his position looking at his opponent. "Alright Kirby, I hope you're as good as you are from your last fights."

"Poyo Poyo!" Kirby said while jumping up and down as the announcer was counting from 3 to 1.

The Prince of Death then started flying and charged at the star warrior but the latter was able to jump before he could reach him. He then sees a hammer and and started using his signature inhale to swallow it, making himself transform into Hammer Kirby.

Hammer Kirby then sees his opponent coming at him, making him swing his hammer at him but when the latter blocked it, he took advantage by swinging harder sending him up high. Kirby then waited for the right moment to hit Spirit but as the latter was right there... he blocks the attack with his scythe. They started clashing weapons until the reaper boy was able to damage his opponent, making the star warrior lose his hammer ability. He then hits him with a spin kick, sending him rolling to the ground.

"So is that the best you can do?" Spirit said while spinning his scythe.

Kirby only nodded no in a way to respond, then he looked around for another item to use. The Prince of Death then put both hands together and teleported, making the star warrior looking around wondering he is. He then appeared out of nowhere in front of his opponent, now with blue fire in his hands.

He looked at the boy shocked to see him this close. "Poyo?" He asked.

"Hadoken!" The reaper shouted as he shoots a fireball at the star warrior, sending him down.

The pink puff then got up quickly only to see another Hadoken coming at him... but much to the reaper boy's surprised, he was able to inhale it and transforms into Fighter Kirby. They both charged at each and started fighting in hand to hand combat, swinging a few punches and kicks, blocking and dodging a few. After taking a few painful hits, Spirit was able to keep himself together by smacking Fighter Kirby in the face with a punch, so he can charge up his power into his fist.

"Shoryuken!" He sends his opponent straight up with a jumping uppercut, not long before he was able to do more damage to him with his scythe sends him away with a spin kick.

As soon as the star warrior crashed to the ground, his fighter ability was no longer in the picture, The Prince of Death spreads his wings and started flying at a great speed, charging at the star warrior. As soon as he was close, the warp star just flew pass by, saving the pink puff as he is now able to fly with it forcing his opponent to fly after him. While they were flying in the sky, they continued their fight until the prince went away and spins his scythe with fire covering it.

"Burning wind!" He used the scythe and throws a flaming tornado aiming straight for his opponent.

"Poyo!" The pink puff exclaimed as he dodged from it.

The reaper boy then swings more flaming tornadoes while the star warrior was avoiding them... but fell off as one collided with the warp star. As Kirby was falling, Spirit shoots another tornado but the latter was able to inhale it and transforms into Fire Kirby. The warp star then was able to return to save, leaving this battle into and inferno fight.

The pink puff blew a few fireballs at the Prince of Death but the latter was able to dodge it all. Just as the last one was about was about to hit him, the boy spins his scythe to take the fire and uses it as his own. He and his opponent throws fire at each other, making them collide and causes an explosion. Both of them fell and crashed on the ground, badly hurt with bruises. Spirit then got up slowly and spins his scythe while Kirby on the other hand lost his inferno powers.

"Poyo..." It was all what he said while noticing the warp star on the ground.

"I'll admit... you're strong but this ends now!" The reaper boy said as he spins his scythe and lets his power flare. "Death Slash!"

The Prince of Death throws a white slash aiming for his opponent, making the pink puff think fast and inhales the warp star and much to the boy's surprise, he transforms into Star Rod Kirby. Kirby himself throws a star, having it collide with the slash making it blast the ground. Both fighters then clashed their weapons with each other and jumped away from each other, they used the same moves a few times.

Spirit Reaper had enough so he escaped by summoning a clone and uses it as a distraction, so he can turn himself into a shadow. Kirby kept on battling not realizing that it was clone... and much to his surprise the boy appeared from behind, kicks the weapon away, and damages him up with his scythe at a great speed, then sends him away with a roundhouse kick. He then charges at the star warrior while the latter was trying to reach for his star rod. Just as the boy with no soul was getting close... the pink puff aims the star rod at him, making him realized that he caught it just in time. Star Rod Kirby shoots a stronger star at Spirit, making him crash to the ground face first while he was able to land on his feet.

"Poyo?" The star warrior asked as he walks to his opponent... only to see that he was knocked down for good.

The Smash Bros crowd was cheering loudly, not because that Spirit lost but the battle was definitely worth watching. And the announcer grabbed his microphone and began to declare the winner of this bout.

 _"This battle and the tournament winner is... Kirby!"_

Kirby then smiled cheerfully and began doing his signature dance and pose. When he was finished, Spirit got up on his feet, walking straight to him before going on one knee and offers a handshake with a smile on his face. He was only showing his respect for his opponent despite the loss.

"Well it looks like I underestimated you Kirby. Congratulations." He said while waiting for him to accept the handshake.

The pink puff then accepted by shaking his hand. "Poyo! Poyo!"

The reaper boy then raised the star warrior up high while the crowd was chanting his name. This battle may have been epic but this will not be the last. Both Spirit Reaper and Kirby knows it but their new fond friendship has just begun.

 **And there you have it guys! Another job well done! Now we know that there are some fighters that Spirit can't beat! Please leave me some questions regarding my OC's and my stories! This is SpiritReaper42 and I am heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	13. New Scenario & Sneak Peak

**What's up guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and I am here to bring you a start of a new scenario provided by SkullCrusher550! Be sure to read his stories! Right now, let's rock it!**

 ***A portal appeared nowhere, as my OC which is Ivan, Dietrich, Aleksandr, Bernard, Oswald, landed awesomely the portal vanish in an instant.***

 **Davey: Hey it's you guys.**

 **Akasha: Hi there.**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Hi guys, nice to meet you again.**

 **Akasha: Same. So what brings you guys here?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: We put you in something which is a battle scenario, I hope you like it.**

 **Davey: Alright. We accept your challenge. *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Davey***

 **Akasha: *pulls rosario out transforming into Inner Akasha***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *He Formed both of his rock fist.* Let the battle commence. *doing an awesome back flip and he punch the ground causing it to shake.***

 **Inner Akasha & Inner Davey: Whoa! *stands on ground while shaking***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Blitzschnell! *His body collapses, as he disappear in an instant***

 **Inner Akasha: He's gone... *looks around for** **Oswäld***

 **Inner Davey: Where did he go?**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: *He appears behind Akasha's back* Kugelblitz! *He electrifies Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha: Ergh! *goes on one knee***

 **Inner Davey: Akasha!**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Czas, aby być świadkiem moc płomieni! *He forms a big flame and strikes Davey***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Bernard said: Time, for you to witness the power of flames.**

 **Inner Davey: I get the message! *blocks the flame with steel sword***

 **Inner Akasha: *sends** **Oswäld away with a roundhouse kick***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Forms a flame sword out of his knuckles and he strikes his two flame sword towards Davey's sword***

 **Inner Davey: *blocks Bernard's swords but tumbles from the ground* What the heck?**

 **Inner Akasha: *looks at the ground* Not good...**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Magma Spike! *A swarm of spike made out of magma emerges from the ground as it targets Davey and Akasha.***

 **Inner Akasha: Crud! *jumps up in the air evading every magma spike projectile.*  
**

 **Inner Davey: *punches Bernard and follows Akasha***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *releases magma spike***

 **Inner Davey & Inner Akasha: What?! *gets blasted and falls to the ground but lands safely***

 **Inner Akasha: Wow I'm impressed...**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: I learn that from Bernard.**

 **Inner Davey: Darn...**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Donner Speer! *forms two electrical spear and he threw it against Davey and Akasha***

 **Inner Akasha & Inner Davey: *jumps away and looks***

 **-the electrical spear touches the ground, the whole ground explodes with a big hole were showing up-**

 **Inner Davey: *charges at Bernard and slashes him with grass sword but only rips his shirt***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Co zrobiłeś skurwysynem!? *The fire element bearer continues clashing with his flame sword, against Davey.***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: *The German-American frowned at Bernard.* Ok, I'm not gonna translate that.**

 **Inner Akasha: It doesn't matter. As long as this fight goes on, I'm gonna keep** **fighting. *pulls out pink jewel sword and lighting sword***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: You better be.**

 **Alright! This is what we get until SkullCrusher550 makes another part! And sorry to say that there will not be a special Spirit Reaper fight bt I'll be sure to do it next time. Now** **it's time bring you a special sneak peak for my future Spirit Reaper story! This one is called "Team Spirit"! Let's rock it!**

 **SNEAK PEAK**

Inside the Royal Canterlot Library, Princess Celestia and her son Spirit Reaper was searching for a book that can help the boy try out a new spell to travel into different worlds. They even put a few books on the ground just in case if there is a spell that can work. Reason why is that the demon lords have gotten a lot stronger and they are planning on invading the human version of Equestria and Spirit doesn't want his friends to get hurt since he is a powerful reaper.

After a couple of hours of searching, the Prince of Death has found a rare book and uses his magic from his horn to levitate it before reading it... only to see that there is a spell that can help travel to other worlds. He closed the book before looking at his mother, nodding to her as if to say that he found the book.

"Alright mother, it's time for me to go. Those demons will be ahead of me before I know it." He said as he puts the book in his bag.

"I know but are you sure about all this? Twilight and the others are stronger than ever." The Princess of the Sun questioned her son.

The boy only nodded and turns away. "They're strong alright but they don't stand a chance against the demon lords and I will not forgive myself if they get really hurt. But I know I can't do it alone. That's why I'm going to create the ultimate team."

Instead of questioning her son even further, Celestia nodded in understanding. She knew that he means well and that he cares so much about his friends and family, he would put everyone before himself. The boy then went to the center, concentrating on his magic until he was able to create a blue portal... before looking at his mother with a smile on his face.

"Best of luck mother... I'll be sure to write..." Spirit Reaper said as he heads through the portal.

"Farewell my son and please be safe..." Princess Celestia said before watching the portal closed itself, leaving her in the room.

 **X**

"Spirit Reaper..." A familiar voice said, making the reaper boy turn to him around to face him.

"Tommy Oliver..." He replied to him with a smirk.

Tommy and Spirit looked at each other face to face. They already knew each other since they first fought and they also knew that their previous fight wasn't the last. The Prince of Death then summons his scythe while the legendary Power Ranger pulled out his morpher.

Spirit then broke the silence as he spins his scythe. "I have a reason to fight you Tommy. I want you to be part of a team I'm creating. The demons are stronger and are about over the human Equestria world, but I must earn it first."

Tommy only chuckled but nodded. "I would've said yes but if you want it like that, then I accept your challenge. Rematch of the century. It's Morphin Time!" He then aim his morpher.

 _DRAGONZORD!_

The human fighter has morphed into the Green Ranger while the reaper was letting his magic flare. The looked at each other while getting in their battle stances... before charging at each other fast.

"Let's rock it!" Spirit shouted.

 **X**

"And that's why I came to find you, Nightwing." the Prince of Death said while putting his fist up. "You may be human but I know that with your intelligence and skills, aside that we could use more members, those demon lords."

The former leader of the Titans wasn't so sure what to say but he knew that the boy was telling the truth. He has no other options since he is own his own but leaving his world for one objective? That can be a tough choice for even himself.

"You may be right Spirit..." Nightwing said but turned away looking at the city. "But I can't say that I can accept or not..."

Spirit Reaper was not accepting that kind of answer unless if it was an honest yes or no... but then again, he wanted to earn the chance to get him to join his created group. He then summons his scythe and spins it with a grin on his face, knowing that he might as well do what he does best.

"Then how about we fight? I might as well earn a yes out of you." The reaper boy said making the former protegee of Batman turn to face him in surprise.

"A fight? Is he serious? But then again... Maybe I can see what kind of power does he possess." Nightwing thought to himself now remembering that aside from the fact that it's about being requested to join the boy's group.

He then turned to him with a smirk on his face before pulling his Escrima sticks. "Alright then. I accept your challenge and I want you to fight at your best. If you can do that even if you lose, then you have my word."

Spirit then smirked as well and gripped on his weapon. "Alright Nightwing... Let's go!"

 **X**

"Hadoken!" Both Spirit and Ryu shouted as they shot the fireballs at each other, making them collide and made and explosion.

They charge at each other and started swinging punches and kicks at each other, even they were dodging and blocking a few hits. The martial artist and the reaper both jumped away from each other and landed on their feet. They looked at each other while being covered with a few bruises.

"You're a lot stronger than before..." Spirit Reaper said as he summons his scythe and spins it. "But let's see how much more do you have, Ryu..."

The street fighter then got in his battle stance as he tighten his headband. "Funny I should be telling you the same thing, Spirit Reaper..."

The Prince of Death teleported while the matial artist stood there, closing his eyes to concentrate on where the former would appear. As soon as he opened his eyes, the Equestrian appeared from behind him, which it backfired as he used one of his other moves.

"Tatsumaki Senpukyaku!" Ryu shouted as he spins to hit his foe with a tornado style kick, sending him down.

The reaper boy then rolled to his feet and charges at his opponent, making the latter think fast and jumps but that was what he truly wanted him to do. He swung his scythe at his foe and sends him away with his magic, causing him fall to the ground.

Ryu was able to get back on his feet as soon as Spirit Reaper did, then they both looked at each other before getting in the battle stances. They allowed the wind to breeze through them, especially since the were silent for this moment. They yelled and charged at each other again.

 **X**

Wolverine kept on fighting with Spirit Reaper but the latter kept on dodging, while getting some bad scratches on his chest from the mutant's claws. This has been going on since the boy just came to this world... but on the bright side, he did find someone that can be useful for his new found team.

"How! In the hell! Do I keep getting into! Stuff like! This!" The boy said while blocking and dodging a few hits from his opponent.

"Taste adamantium!" Logan shouted as he was able to stab him through the chest with his claws, aiming for the heart.

The Prince of Death never felt something like that since his past battles with the leader of the demon lords. He started coughing up lots of blood, forcing him to grip on the both hands on the mutant. How will he be able to get this guy to join his team if he's not able to put him down like this? He then decided that he has to take advantage of this... by pretending to be dead.

Wolverine then took a closer look, only to to hear silence within the boy. "Huh... must have overdone it... Guess this one isn't much of a mutant after all..." He then drops him before walking away... only to get stabbed through the chest by a what seems to be a scythe in his view.

The Equestrian magic user then looked at the X-Men member with a smirk on his face. "Wrong. I'm not a mutant... I'm an immortal Reaper from another world."

"Is that so?" Logan asked not long before letting his claws out and getting in position.

The reaper boy smirked before throwing Logan down and started slashing him up, giving him plenty of cuts and scars all over his body, making him go on one knee in pain. He tried to swing the scythe at his opponent but the latter was able to block it with his claws, forcing them to struggle, glaring and growling at each other.

"I won't lose my chance of getting him on my team! I'm going to show him how much I need his help!" Spirit thought to himself while getting ready for him to make a move.

 **X**

Inuyasha wasn't doing good as he used to. It has been many years since he and his friends have brought peace to Feudal Japan, and now he has to deal with a fighter who happens to be reaper from another world. To make it a bigger deal as it is, he was recruited to be part of a group to fight some powerful demons.

Spirit Reaper knew that his foe isn't that good but couldn't blame him. He decided that he can help him get stronger but for now he has to ear the opportunity to have him on his team as the latter was able to grab his sword. They both looked at each other with fire within their eyes.

"So is that all you got, Inuyasha? Is that the best you can do?" The reaper boy asked while spinning his scythe. "I admit that you're strong and you were able to give me a few scars and a bit of bruises... but that's not enough..."

This made the half demon growl but he knew that his own attacks weren't enough, but will that stop him? No, especially since he already got bad scars and bruises himself. He then started aiming his Tessaiga at his foe with a grin on his face.

"No but how about this?!" He asked as he jumped up high before getting read to us his attack, much to the surprise of his opponent. "Wind Scar!" He swing his sword down, throwing a powerful rift at the boy.

The Prince of Death never seen anything like that but he had no time to think. "Here goes..." He used his scythe to block the attack but it didn't stop the attack from giving him any damage. An explosion spreads around the area as Inuyasha landed on his feet, checking he if he was put him down for the count.

Much to his shock, the reaper was able to stand tall holding his scythe but he did receive a gash on his left arm and a big scar on his right leg. The boy was feeling a bit numb from the attack but he was able to keep it all together while looking at the half demon.

"Guess I was wrong... You weren't even trying when we started this fight..." He said to his foe but smirked. "But can you defeat me now?"

Inuyasha then gripped on his weapon while looking straight ahead. "How about we find out, kid?" He asked as he charge at the Equestrian.

Both fighters ran at each other and and swung their weapons at each other, making this become a struggle. They glared at each other while struggling to get through each other with their weapons, even they won't know who will make a move while doing their struggle.

 **X**

Spirit was doing his best to dodge at least a few attacks from Raiden but it wasn't enough as the latter was slashing him up with his murasama. The boy was then sent flying, by a kick from the cyborg... not long before the latter placed his blade in his hilt to charge up his power.

"I will end you!" Raiden shouted as he pulls out his high frequency blade and slashes his opponent so fast, we can barely see how he does it.

The Prince of Death falls to the ground hardy moving since he has plenty of bad scars and bloody gashes from the blade. As the metal gear fighter was walking, he turned around to see that the reaper boy was getting up but weakly.

"What? What are you? Why won't you just die?" He asked while he was gripping on the murasama.

The boy then got up on his feet coughing up blood. "Because I can't die... I am an immortal reaper..."

The cyborg only shook his head while putting his sword back in it's hilt. "Well you might as well give up. I wouldn't waste my time working with a sorry excuse of a group like yours."

Raiden then looked to see his opponent somehow healing himself like the effects were nothing much to his surprise. Spirit Reaper then glared at him with glowing crimson eyes... not long before pulling out a box. The Prince of Death knew he can't beat him but he was not gonna give up until he reveals how strong he truly is.

"I will not give up even if I can't beat you, Raiden..." The boy said while looking at his harmony rings. "It's time to show you the power of the magic of friendship!"

The metal gear fighter then got in his battle stance and said to his foe. "Let's dance!"

 **X**

"Demon!" A voice shouted making the buff demon turn to see that it came from the reaper boy.

"So you did make it after all..." The demon said while grinning. "The demon lords will not be pleased... but I will finish you off before they find out..."

The Prince of Death only stood there not being amused by the demon's choice of words but that didn't bothered him at all. He then sees the latter coming close to him, making him look up... not before six individuals appears from the shadows and stood by him, making the demon stop.

The buff demon was shocked to see fighters like them. Truth be told he was expecting either the Mane 6 or at least the human Main 7 but guys like the teaming with the boy? That is new and definitely shocking. The latter then summons his scythe with a smirk on his face.

"Well it looks like you'll be the first to witness the power of my new found team." Spirit said while spinning his scythe. "Team Spirit! Let's rock it!"

 **END SNEAK PEAK**

 **All done! I have managed to get the sneak peak done and I hope you're looking forward to the story! Who will join Team Spirit? Will it be enough to face the now powerful demon lords? Find out when the story comes out! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	14. Awesome Q&A Episode 4 & New Scenario 2

**Hi guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and finally we have a the Q &A episode set! Please leave me some questions when you can! Speaking of questions, for the first time ever, the characters from my future story, "Team Spirit" will be receiving them from my buddy NegaiFreak! Please read his stories and his recent one "Visitors"! Let's do it!**

 **Tommy: Wow, we get questions for our recent team-up. I'm suprised.**

 **Ryu: Such a shame that Inuyasha and I won't be receiving any questions...**

 **Inuyasha: No argument there...**

 **Nightwing: At least we're free to make are opinions about them. Now let's see the first question.**

 **NegaiFreak: Spirit Reaper, what is it like being a team leader?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Amazing. I finally understood how it feels to be leader, much like how Twilight and Sunset Shimmer have been. Though I never asked to be the leader until Tommy, Nightwing, Ryu, and Raiden inspired me to take the position.**

 **Raiden: It was your idea for coming up with all this... considering that you have a lot more experience with the demon lords than we have... And I'd be damned to not see you as the one in charged...**

 **Tommy: You've lose to us, you beat us, you tied with us, none of that seemed to matter when you chose us to be apart of team. You given us your all and you proven that you earned our approval. I made be a past leader of the power rangers back in my teenage years but I am not good enough to be the leader of this group.**

 **Nightwing: You came up with a lot of strategy to get past half or all of our full strength, power, weaponry, armor, and arsenal. I wouldn't dare to take your place as leader, I've already have my share of leadership with the titans in my years as Robin.**

 **Wolverine: Hate to admit but you did give me a good fight... you earned my respect right there... I don't care if I have to take orders from you but as long as it involves beating the hell out of those demons... *smokes a cigar* Don't ever tell me twice...**

 **Ryu: I may have taught you the Hadoken and the Shoryuken but you have taught a much better reason to keep fighting and I now consider you my master.**

 **Inuyasha: I've never been on a team like this but I admit, this has been a ride I have enjoyed so far and damn it I will quit if you don't accept your role.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *smiles* Wow. Thanks guys, now I'm feeling completely confident to accept my role.**

 **NegaiFreak: Wolverine, you usually don't work well with others unless you're in charge. Do you tend to do your own thing as a Team Spirit member?**

 **Wolverine: I do my own thing anytime I want... best part about that is the reaper lets me...**

 **Spirit Reaper: It's true... I let him but only if he can get it done, which he does...**

 **Ryu: What can we do to keep this mutant in control?**

 **Tommy: Nothing Ryu... he's beyond our control...**

 **NegaiFreak: Nightwing, why leave Batman to be your own hero when you've done so well with him?**

 **Nightwing: Because Batman and I had a disagreement when he fired me in order to protect me, and after I got shot by The Joker, I realized that I have became so mature, I am not like Batman, I never will, and I no longer rely on him. I fight my way and I dropped the name Robin and was inspired by Superman to become who I am today.**

 **Inuyasha: You really had it rough, do you?**

 **Nightwing: *sighs* You have no idea... Besides NegaiFreak, I got a question for you. Where would Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire be if I hadn't followed my own path away from Batman?**

 **Spirit Reaper: We can't deny that he would answer that because that is a good question. Let's see what question do we have for the green/white ranger.**

 **NegaiFreak: Tommy, do any of the Power Rangers bug you from time to time?**

 **Tommy: Not really but I know people that do bug me. Rita, Zedd, Divatox, the machine empire, and Bulk and Skull but you don't have to worry about them again... Well it's not much the same hanging out with Bulk and Skull despite all the things they did...**

 **Spirit Reaper: From what Tommy told me, they're not so bad once you get to know them.**

 **NegaiFreak: Raiden, who could possibly defeat you in a battle?**

 **Raiden: As a human soldier, I was defeated by Solid Snake... But if you're referring to either the time I became a cyborg and now, no one. Trust me... Spirit Reaper has brought a hell of a fight but if it weren't for that and his immortality... I wouldn't be part of this team right now and he would've been dead in cold blood... That's why I'm called Raiden and Jack the Ripper... a killer who kills to protect the weak...**

 **Spirit Reaper: And believe me, during our battle... it was no picnic...**

 **And last question, who do you think will be the next Team Spirit member?**

 **Team Spirit: *gathers up after receiving a question like that***

 **Spirit Reaper: Crap... I have not thought of that...**

 **Tommy: But who could be so good enough to join us the next time we fight someone similar to the demon lords?**

 **Wolverine: It better not be Deadpool... that guy is a pain in my ass...**

 **Inuyasha: Definitely not my friends and my wife. I don't want to endangered them by having them in the mix.**

 **Raiden: If Snake weren't dealing with his failing heart he would be joining...**

 **Nightwing: I don't know if any of my former teammates would have the time to be apart of this...**

 **Ryu: Same... If I were to tell Ken and Chun-Li, Dan Hibiki will try to get involve into this...**

 **SpiritReaper42: Don't worry guys. I got it all figured out. As soon as I bring the group together. After realizing that Team Spirit are by far better, I'm dropping half of my ideas that happens to involve the Adventure Time + Vampire story. But I'm keeping the pairings Akasha X Silver and Davey X Dawn.**

 **Spirit Reaper: All that work but it all had been thrown by this.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Doesn't bother me. So when I'm done with the formation of the group, I'm gonna do some crossovers involving the group separate or together and find some possible new members then so I might make a sequel or a continuation of the story. So far what came to my mind is the original red ranger Jason Lee Scott, Solid Snake, Sekirei number 10 Uzume,** **Saeko Busujima, Ichigo Kurosaki, Soul Eater and Maka Albarn.**

 **Tommy: Now that's pretty cool. I get to be teaming up with my best friend and fellow power ranger.**

 **Raiden: How would Snake be apart of this? His failing heart could get in his way...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Don't worry. I know a few spells that can prevent that from being active. Plus I could find away to change his age so he won't be too old.**

 **Nightwing: It would be sweet to have new members. Spirit said that the demon lords could improve their strengths or have reinforcements.**

 **Ryu: I wonder if they can fight like this Snake and Jason...**

 **Inuyasha: Hope they're not so annoying...**

 **Wolverine: Just what I need... more people to bug me... *turns away***

 **SpiritReaper42: And I find that Uzume will become Spirit Reaper's sekirei once he brings her back to life.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Wait what?! But what about that harem I'm apart of?!**

 **SpiritReaper42: Consider it a possible timeline where you broke up with the Mane 6 and Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Don't I get a say in this?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Nope.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks at his comrades* Guys back me up on this!**

 **Team Spirit: No...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *sighs hanging his head down* Fine you win...**

 **SpiritReaper42: Well NegaiFreak, I hope you got the answers you wanted but now it's time for the second part of the scenario by** **SkullCrusher550! Let's rock!**

 **SCENARIO**

 ***Starts playing Stains Of Time by Jamie Christopherson***

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Earth Shaker! *Aleks then punch the ground.* *As the land shakes, Making Akasha and Davey tumbles from the ground.***

 **Inner Davey: What's going on? *looks around*  
**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: *As they got distracted by that force, he utilized something else.***

 **Inner Akasha: This is not good...**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Here's another one, Rock Throw! *The earth element bearer, then punches the ground as the three chunks of stones emerge before him as the three rocks float, he immediately kicks it with powerful force hitting Akasha and Davey, on their bodies.***

 **Inner Davey: Damn... *gets back up***

 **Inner Akasha: Tell me about it... *gets up also***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Heilige Speer! *A divine like spear appears then throws it with an incredible speed.***

 **Inner Akasha: *counters spear with the pink jewel sword***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn:** ***cringes his teeth.* Blitzschnell! *The thunder and lightning element bearer's body collapses again as he disappear in an instant.***

 **Inner Akasha: *growls* Where did he go?**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn:** ***Oswäld, appears in front of Akasha as he utilized another move.* Elektro-Tritt!**

 **Inner Akasha: I don't think so! *blocks attack and kicks him away***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn:** ***back flips as he landed successfully and use the speed once more, as his body collapse again.* Göttliche Donner! *Summons a Thunder made out of holy light, as he strikes Akasha causing her to tumble from the ground***

 **Inner Akasha: Ergh! *falls on her back***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: *Laughs.* Das macht Spaß wie immer.**

 **Inner Akasha: *jumps back up* Nice move... But I can do better... ***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Ich bin mit der Blockierung beeindrucken. *He smirks and summons pair of Thunder Sword and charges Akasha and started swinging with his Sword against Akasha's Sword.***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Co to jest dziecko chodzi, nie może poradzić mi moich potężnych płomieni? *His two Flame Swords vanish through his knuckles, and he uses another fire ability.* Tutaj spróbować tego, ty pieprzony pedale!? *A holy flame aura appears through his both palms.* święte Płomienie! *Bernard then launches an holy divine made out of flames, as it scattered in the ground.***

 **Inner Davey: Whoa! *avoids the attack, but still he got hit by an divine energy* It's too much...**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III:** ***pins Davey in the ground, as flame sword emerge on his left.* Czy zamierzasz Wydajność? *He aims his left flame sword through Davey.***

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: He said: "Are you gonna yield?"**

 **Inner Davey: *glares at Bernard and gives him a headbutt* How about yoi know your place?!**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Guys, we need to be easy on them.**

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Ja, ich glaube.**

 **Inner Akasha: We don't back down until we win, lose, or tie...**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *Growls.* Trzeba je zabić, zanim uderzą nas!?**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Guys, please. *He begged, his fellow element bearer team mates.***

 **Inner Akasha & Inner Davey: *stands up weakly***

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: *** **knocks them out cold on the ground leaving them in cuts, bruises, and scratches***

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Oh, no! *he, Ivan, and including the element bearers runs towards to Davey and Akasha's body, while they're unconscious.* Guys, we need to call Pedro and fast ASAP!**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Ok. *Pulls out his MDUPG throughout his pocket, and calls Pedro the light element bearer and** **after an hour of waiting, a portal suddenly appeared before them.***

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Uh, ¿por qué me has llamado para todos modos?**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Because... Akasha and Davey are gonna die, if they're not treated by your healing powers or whatever.**

 **Aleksandr Glebovich James: Please Pedro... *He begs from the light element bearer.***

 **Oswäld Wilhelm Zimmermänn: Sie müssen es jetzt tun.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Jeśli tego nie zrobił. *Acts nice.* *But then his personality altered.* Mam szczerą zamiar cię zabić, i karmić swoje ciało do jednego z moich obcych psów!?**

 **Dietrich Gunther Kennedy: Wait, you have an alien dog.**

 **Bernard Madej Bulinski III: Duh!**

 **Pedro Rodrigo Cleméce V: Amigos, los traen a mí, *Light Element Bearer instructed Aleks and Bernard to bring the unconscious body of Akasha and Davey, the earth element bearer and the brother of Ivan nodded as they then brought the body of Akasha and Davey in front of Pedro.* Yo se que concentrarse para curar estas pobres criaturas. *Pedro's holy aura envelops through his palm, he heal Akasha through her chest including her brother Davey.* *All of their cuts, bruises, and their scratches went away before his healing powers then vanish, after Pedro heals Akasha and Davey.***

 ***Later, Pedro then jot something on a letter which was Spanish and the light element bearer then puts the letter beside Akasha and Davey***

 **Queridos amigos,**

 **Estamos sinceramente lo siento, por lo que pasó. si bien ... mis otros compañeros no te dieron la oportunidad de luchar contra ellos. pero la próxima vez, yo y mis compañeros de equipo peleará otra vez. y yo quiero decir ... lucharemos próxima vez justo. También nos encontramos de nuevo para otra pelea, estoy impresiona y me alegro de que no murió. si lo hace sin duda estamos muertos por su padre Finn el humano y su madre Akasha Bloodriver estoy a entrenar usted y sus habilidades la próxima vez que nos encontramos.**

 **Dear friends,**

 **We are sincerely sorry, for what happened. although... my other team mates did not gave you a chance of fighting them. but next time, me and my team mates shall fight another time. and I... I mean we shall fight fair next time. Also we shall meet again for another fight, I am impress and I am glad you did not die. if it does we are surely dead by your father Finn the Human and your mother Moka Akashiya I am gonna train you and your abilities the next time we met.**

 ***Pedro then pulls out his MDUPG, and he launches a portal as he, Ivan, Oswäld, Bernard, Dietrich, and Aleks went inside the portal before it vanishes.***

 **Inner Davey & Inner Akasha: *wakes up and looks around***

 **Inner Akasha: They're gone...**

 **Inner Davey: Why's that?**

 ***both of them looks at the letter and reads it only to have tick marks appearing on their heads***

 **Inner Davey: *rips the letter* Train us?!**

 **Inner Akasha: We may be half human... but we have vampire pride! We already know how to use our abilities! Our parents taught us!**

 ***both have placed their rosaries back on their chokers, turning back into their outer selves***

 **Akasha: Next time we meet those jerks, we'll beat them and this time we'll cheat like they did!**

 **Davey: Yeah! Dad told us that cheating will get us stronger in most situations anyway!**

 **Akasha & Davey: Get ready for us next time!**

 **END SCENARIO**

 **When you mess with S-Class vampires like Moka and her kids, then Finn will not be the only one you need to worry about... But anyway I hope you guys like the scenaio and I hope you're looking forward to the "Team Spirit" story! Please read SkullCrusher550's stories and ask him some questions! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	15. Scenario Episode 3 and Sneak Peak

**Hey guys! How are you doing?1 This is SpiritReaper42 and finally I have gotten the scenario from my friend, NegaiFreak! Please read his stories and give him some questions when you do! Let's start this scenario!**

 **Akasha: *drops of sweat rolls down her head* Wow, Spirit and his friends really seems to enjoy their time together...**

 **Davey: *tilts head in confusion* I don't see how this type of violence supposed to bring their teamwork to the next level...**

 ***Both Davey and Akasha watches Spirit and Ryu meditate while Inuyasha was sparring with Wolverine and Tommy and Nightwing doing the same and Raiden is just looking at the Murasama***

 **Akasha: Yeah I don't get any of that...**

 **Davey: Me too...**

 ***a green portal appears with only Leslie Ketchum emerging from it***

 **Davey: *turns to see who it is with Akasha* Could it be?**

 **Leslie: Surprise! *smiles brightly***

 **Akasha: *smiles happily* It's Leslie! *looks around and blinks* But she's by herself.**

 **Leslie: Sorry, but the others are kinda busy at the moment…**

 **Davey: Really? What for?**

 **Leslie: *folds arms behind her head* Let's just say there's a bunch of planning going on in NegaiFreak's storyline…**

 **Akasha: Then who are those two on the list then?**

 **Leslie: Oh, those two? *giggles happily* They're my twin siblings! They were born during my freshman year in Canterlot High, so they're still little…**

 **Davey: Oh wow, that's cool!**

 **Leslie: NegaiFreak's planning on revealing details about them in due time. That is, once people start asking him more quesitons for his current story, "Visitors".**

 **Akasha: Well congratulations, Leslie. you must be really happy about it.**

 **Leslie: Having a baby brother and sister is amazing! Being the only child for fifteen plus years was a real drag if you ask me…**

 **Akasha: I would understand if it weren't for my brother being born two years after me...**

 **Leslie: *tilts head in confusion* What do you mean?**

 **Davey: *chuckles* Oh don't worry about that... How about a battle?**

 **Leslie: Oh, a battle… *smirks* I actually wanted to have one while the time's right!**

 **Akasha: I think I'll stand out on this one. I wanna see how much progress Davey have been getting.**

 **Davey: Okay Leslie, I hope you're as good as they say... *opens his backpack and smirks***

 **Leslie: So you'll be my opponent? *enlarges Poké Ball* Well, I'll use one of my strongest. *throws containment in the air* Let'z go, Krookaro!**

 **-A Krookodile comes out of the Poké Ball, landing on the ground-**

 **Krookaro: Kroo! *poses***

 **Davey: Whoa! So radical! *looks at Krookaro with his eyes sparkling but looks at Leslie in confusion* Wait what?**

 **Leslie: I don't know why, but I always find myself pronouncing some words with a z inztead of an s…**

 **Akasha: That explains a lot consider that you just said instead but with a z...**

 **Leslie: *blushes in embarrassment* Okay, just forget I did that…**

 **Akasha: Well I'll be sure to watch as the ref**

 **Leslie: Right! You ready, Krookaro?**

 **Krookaro: *gets into ready stance* Kroo… *aims claws out at his foe***

 **Davey: Alright Leslie, Time to show you how good I am! *enlarges a Poke Ball* Starting with this one! *throws containment in the air* It's Adventure Time!**

 **-A Kirlia came out of the Poke Ball, landing on the ground-**

 **Kirlia: Kirlia! *poses cutely***

 **Davey: Okay Kirlia, get ready!**

 **Alright guys! Now you all get to witness Davey's first pokemon battle! Well not his first but maybe his first battle you guys have ever seen! And now it's time to see another sneak peak of "Team Spirit"! Let's go!**

 **SNEAK PEAK**

 **Wolverine, Ryu, Tommy, Inuyasha, and Nightwing were standing in the warehouse, waiting patiently for their new leader so they could get into the introductions and to talk about the mission. Their wait has payed off as the Prince of Death himself appeared through the blue portal with another male with white-blond hair, pale skin, blue eyes, wearing all armor on his body, which allows both Tommy and Nightwing to figure that he's a cyborg.**

 **"Sorry I'm late guys. Had to go through a lot but I manage to bring us our new member." The boy said as he gestured towards the cyborg.**

 **Raiden looked at the five individuals and judging by their appearance, they seem to be stronger than he could believe, even though his strength is superior. He nodded since that's the main point on having them join the team.**

 **"Don't worry. We weren't expecting much less from you." Nightwing replied to his leader as he and the others gather up in a circle.**

 **Spirit nodded and grinned as he now have all six fighters by his side. "Alright then. Before we get straight to the mission, let's start with introductions." He pointed at Tommy. "This is Tommy Oliver. He may be human but he is a legendary Power Ranger."**

 **"Pleasure to meet you guys. I'm not gonna hold back from a fight no matter how difficult it would be." The ranger said as he raised his morpher up.**

 **Spirit smirked at his ranger friend because he is really willing to help out. He then pointed at both Ryu and Nightwing. "And this is my former master Ryu, and he is the toughest Martial Artist I ever met and the guy in the mask is a very skilled fighter and not meant to be judged for being a human know as Nightwing."**

 **"The pleasure is all mine, and if any demon brings pain to the innocent will not like to see my dark side..." The street fighter said as he put both fists together.**

 **Nightwing then crossed his arms with a grin. "I'll also be the the guy to install some communication devices along with possible alarm systems, vehicles, etc."**

 **"Excellent. And this young man is a half demon know as Inuyasha. The other is a very unique mutant with and adamantium skeleton is known as Wolverine." The reaper boy said as he gestured towards his other two teammates.**

 **"Heh, I may be a guy living far back in the past is what I could tell you but I can kill any demon I can get my sword on." The half demon spoke as he pulled out his Tessaiga.**

 **"Any bub tries to get in my way... will not want to make me mad..." Logan said as he lets out his claws.**

 **Spirit Reaper then looked at the cyborg ninja with a grin. "And now introducing our newest member and our official Second in Command, the cyborg ninja known as Raiden."**

 **"I send people to hell by killing them in order to protect the weak and innocent... Wouldn't be here if it weren't for Spirit's immortality..." Raiden said as he pulled out his high frequency blade, the murasam.**

 **Four members would figure that the metal gear fighter would be that strong while the mutant only grunt and turned away, believing that he is far stronger than any of the members of the group.**

 **Spirit himself had to admit that fighting guys like Raiden is no walk to the park, but thanks to his Equestrian magic and immortal ability, he manage to convince him to join his team to fight the demon lords and their demon pets. He had hoped they would be on time to stop them so nobody would get hurt... especially his friends at CHS.**

 **He then looked at his team before speaking. "Alright guys. Now we know who we are, it's time to talk about our mission..." He then uses his magic to reveal the demon lords. "These are the demon lords. Each of them represent their abilities, speed and strength."**

 **The group looked and took the leader's word for it without thinking of judging them for their appearance since they never had the same exact experience as he did. They now no that they will not turn back no matter what.**

 **"So they're objective is to not only try to destroy this world and turn in into their own, they will travel to other worlds and do the same." He looked at the fighters. "They'll know who you are so be prepared for anything."**

 **"Wait if that's the case, then would they try to take over the worlds we live in..." Inuyasha asked out of curiosity.**

 **Nightwing then shook his head after his past conversation withe Equestrian. "No because that would be too easy for them. If they did try something like this, then we be there to stop them. They already figured that out."**

 **"I actually agree..." Raiden spoke, gaining the attention of of his teammates. "It those pathetic demons try to step foot into our worlds, the wars would be over before we would even meet one another..."**

 **"So with that said, we'll have to act at any rate we need. I know we just met but even if we don't like or respect each other, we must work together. No sacrifices except for us but only if it's necessary. So are you guys sure you wanna do this? Your choice, not mine." The boy spoke as his teammates started thinking until they looked back at him.**

 **"No turning back..." Inuyasha replied.**

 **"As long as I get to hunt does freaks, I ain't quitting..." Logan said in agreement.**

 **"I never leave a friend alone for this..." Tommy said.**

 **"I have no regrets for this..." Ryu said.**

 **"Wouldn't leave this mission until it's done..." Nightwing said in approval.**

 **The reaper boy then looked at the cyborg ninja, having the the other members watch. It didn't took too long as both of the shook hands with each other, completing the set.**

 **"They want a war? They wanna bring hell? Then they got it..." Raiden said as he breaks the handshake.**

 **Spirit Reaper smirked and nodded in agreement before looking at all of his teammates. "Alright then. Then this day forth, we are now know as Team Spirit! So let's rock it!"**

 **END SNEAK PEAK**

 **Alright guys, now we know that Team Spirit is complete and ready to protect the innocent! Will they succeed? Find out when my story comes out! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	16. Scenario Episode 3 Part 2

**Hey guys! How are you doing?1 This is SpiritReaper42 and finally I have gotten the scenario from my friend, NegaiFreak! Please read his stories and give him some questions when you do! Let's start this scenario!**

 **Leslie: A Psychic and Fairy type, huh? *narrows eyes* Well this might be a little tougher than it looks...**

 **Davey: *smiles in determination* Alright Kirlia, I know you're not good at regular battles but I know we can win!**

 **Kirlia: *nods and winks at Davey* Kirlia!**

 **Krookaro: Kroo?**

 **Leslie: *smiles confidently* Don't worry. We can do this!**

 **Krookaro: Kodile! *gets into a ready stance, glaring at Kirlia***

 **Kirlia: *narrows eyes at Krookaro***

 **Akasha: Alright let the battle begin!**

 **Leslie: Use Crunch!**

 **Krookaro: *has teeth glow a bright white***

 **Davey: Kirlia counter it with Shadow Ball!**

 **Kirlia: Kir... *summons a ghost type ball* Lia! *shoots it at Krookaro***

 **Krookaro: Kroo?! *gets struck***

 **Leslie: Krookaro!**

 **Davey: Mathematical Kirlia! We got him now!**

 **Kirlia: *nods and smiles sweetly* Kirlia.**

 **Krookaro: Kroo... *stands up***

 **Leslie: Okay, use Rock Slide!**

 **Krookaro: Kr... OOOOO! *summons several rocks that tumble down onto Kirlia***

 **Davey: Use Light Screen!**

 **Kirlia: Kirlia! *summons a protective screen but it breaks after the few more rocks hitting, making them struck her***

 **Davey: Kirlia! *narrows eyes* Darn, you're good...**

 **Leslie: Did I happen to mention that I beat Alder, Iris, AND Benga?**

 **Davey: Awesome! But I took down Cynthia and Brandon and trust me it was tough... I was lucky to mega evolve two of my pokemon and my best friend Turtwig was able to beat Regirock...**

 **Leslie: Well, my team strength isn't just for show... *develops serious expression on her face* Use Earthquake!**

 **Krookaro: *stomps the ground with his right foot, making it shake wildly***

 **Davey: *pumps fist in the air* Kirlia try to dodge with Psychic!**

 **Kirlia: *tries using psychic but the impact was strong as she got struck badly and falls***

 **Davey: Kirlia! *catches her and sees the swirls on her eyes***

 **Akasha: *watches nervously* Well I guess that means Leslie is the winner...**

 **Leslie: Ooh... Maybe that was a bit overkill...**

 **Davey: It's okay... she took far more worse than this... *returns Kirlia to her Poke Ball* Radical work you did there Kirlia... *looks at Leslie* How do you cooperate so well with your pokemon?**

 **Leslie: I dunno... I guess I've always been inherently good with my team. *returns Krookaro to his Poke Ball***

 **Akasha: And its too bad you don't have any powers...**

 **Leslie: It sucks not having powers like my little brother and sister... but I have a lot of fun being their big sister!**

 **Akasha: *giggles and pats Davey's head* I know how that feels.**

 **Davey: No kidding.**

 **Leslie: I'll take you on another time. *starts going through a green portal that appeared* Right now, my author's got a lotta work on his hands. Later!**

 **Davey & Akasha: Bye Leslie!**

 **-an explosion is heard from Davey and Akasha-**

 **Davey: What was that?!**

 **Akasha: I think I know what... *sees Team Spirit with Davey***

 **-Team Spirit went into full power during their sparring session-**

 **Akasha: And I wonder how did Leslie not notice that...**

 **Yes I got it done! But there won't be any sneak peaks or special fights for now but I'll see what I can do next time! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	17. Scenario Episode 4

**Hi guys! My name is SpiritReaper42 and right now I am not able to keep working since I'm in a deep problem in school but I am able to put in a new scenario provided by my friend NegaiFreak! Be sure to check his stories as he is also on hiatus for his schoolwork ! Let's go!**

 **-Tommy and Nightwing were sparing with each other while Ryu was meditating with Inuyasha and Raiden was leaning on the wall and Wolverine was sitting there drinking a beer and Spirit was eating a new dessert he made with his laughter mode-**

 **Spirit Reaper: The strangest thing about these cake puffs... *eats another* is that they don't even need frosting like a regular cake does...**

 **Ryu: Don't you think you had enough after eating them two days in a row?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'm using my laughter mode so... not really... *finished eating the cake puffs***

 **-a green portal appears, revealing Sunset Shimmer walking out from it-**

 **Team Spirit: *stops what they were doing when they saw the rift***

 **Spirit Reaper: *grins* Hi there Sunset Shimmer.**

 **Sunset: What's up?**

 **Tommy: Nothing much, just doing our Team Spirit routine and pretty much other stuff.**

 **Nightwing: And we heard about the news so congratulations on becoming the leader of the Second Squadron of the Omni Force. You've really earned it.**

 **Sunset: Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad Ben got to introduce me to so many people. He's the reason I've branched out and made so many friends!**

 **Ryu: Like when this Law person happens to be in your group? And who was the reason on why?**

 **Raiden: Makes me wonder why would someone be called Law...**

 **Sunset: Oh, uh, yeah... *blushes a little* I was the reason a guy like Law joined the team... *rubs back of her head sheepishly***

 **Inuyasha: So does that mean you and him had a serious thing for each other?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I've been meaning to ask her that.**

 **Sunset: *blushes even redder* N-N-No! It's not like that! *waves arms around comically***

 **Nightwing: Then what is your connection with him?**

 **Inuyasha: What do you see in him?**

 **Sunset: *sighs deeply* Law's... an interesting guy... I felt really bad for him when he told me about his past, and his ambitions...**

 **Wolverine: *finished drinking and throws the glass* And you suddenly had a crush on him... big whoop...**

 **Sunset: *clenches fists angrily* I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM! *ponies up and blasts Wolverine with a beam of amber light***

 **Wolverine: *blocks attack with his claws while gaining some scars but heals up with healing factor* I'll kill you for this...**

 **Tommy: I think you're getting over your adamantium head, Logan...**

 **Sunset: *blows out smoke on her fist* Sheesh... I already have a boyfriend...**

 **Raiden: Ignore the mutant...**

 **Spirit Reaper: I know we did plenty of times...**

 **Sunset: So Spirit, you wanna have a fight? I didn't just come here for show, ya know...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *smirks and grabs the harmony rings* So it comes to this, huh? Well then I be happy to accept.**

 **Tommy: Such a shame we weren't challenged... We could've shown them what Team Spirit is all about...**

 **Raiden: Don't worry about that Oliver... I have no doubt she wouldn't be alone for this and I do believe that we'll be in a fight like this...**

 **Ryu: And we'll be waiting...**

 **Wolverine: And it better be a good one...**

 **Inuyasha: It could help me improve my strength and power...**

 **Nightwing: For now let's wait...**

 **Sunset: Let's do this! *lets hands become covered in amber light***

 **Spirit Reaper: Way ahead of you! *grabs one ring and puts it in* Honesty Mode! *grows muscles on arms and summons a lasso with his scythe***

 **Well there you have it guys! This is the first part of the Scenario and let's hope the next will make it better! Will anybody join Sunset and probably keep Wolverine occupied? Will there be more fights along the way? We'll find out next time and this is SpiritReaper42! Heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	18. Awesome Q&A Episode 5 & Scenario 4 Pt 2

**Hi guys! My name is SpiritReaper42 and now it's time for another episode of this Q &A! These questions were sent to me by a good friend and fellow author, SkullCrusher550! Make sure to read his stories and ask him some questions! Let's go!**

 **Norman Philip Robertson: Question for Akasha: Hello, my name is Norman I'm from the Multiverse Police Department or MPD for short, and nice to meet you! Anyways, I have a question for you. How was the** **fighting with SkullCrusher550's OC's?**

 **Akasha: Not as good as I was hoping since that stunt they did last time... That made me feel ashamed of myself...**

 **Davey: It was really a bunch of junk...**

 **Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv: Question For Davey Mertens: Greetings, Davey Mertens, I am Yevheniy Aleksandrovich Andrutsiv or you can call me Eugene for short... I am the friend of Norman from MPD. Anyways, I have a question? Will you have a chance of defeating the twelve element warriors?**

 **Davey: I don't know how to answer that considering that I still need some training from my parents.**

 **Akasha: So he's still not ready for stuff like that.**

 **SkullCrusher550: Question for SpiritReaper42: On the next battle scenario, are you gonna bring Spirit Reaper against my OC if possible?**

 **SpiritReaper42: Absolutely and I already have with his Team Spirit and case if nobody is aware.**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'll admit they are a lot stronger than they look...**

 **Dietrich Günther Kennedy: Question for SpiritReaper42: What is your favorite season? Why?**

 **SpiritReaper42: I don't seem to understand your question... try being specific...**

 **Ivan Vladimir Anderson: Question for SpiritReaper42: What are your purpose on using the Element Rings?**

 **SpiritReaper42: I think you should be asking Spirit Reaper that kind of question, not me. I just happen to create the best for Spirit himself.**

 **Spirit Reaper: And they're not called the element rings, they're called the Harmon Rings. And my purpose is to take down the demon lords, help out my friends, and Save Equestria. But if some things can truly rough, I use my rings to fight back.**

 **Madison Pamela Smith: Question for Akasha Mertens: What if you and Davey fought a Conduit/Bioterrorist? If you have something to say. Please explain?**

 **Akasha: Well if we did fight one or the other, we would do our best and win. What do I have to save is for to a condult/bioterrorist is to know their place. Not much to explain there consider that I just fight like my mom does.**

 **Davey: I would say the same thing so not much to explain. So we hope that these answers are good enough!**

 **Alright now that it's done, we can now head to our second part of the scenario provided by NegaiFreak, so be sure to read his questions and ask him some questions! Let's rock!**

 **Sunset: So like Applejack, huh? *readies her fists* In that case, this'll be even more fun! *rushes out at him***

 **Nightwing: Already starting by just rushing at him... How is that a strategy?**

 **Tommy: I would know since Spirit told me about her. She knows what she's doing.**

 **Spirit Reaper: You can say that again! *swings lasso and tries to catch her with it***

 **Sunset: Whoa! *barely avoids getting caught by the lasso* Okay, my turn! *fires beam of amber light towards Spirit***

 **Ryu: Never seen anything like this before...**

 **Inuyasha: And I wonder how do they use that kind of power...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *gets struck* ERGH! *lands on both hands taking off the ring and spins scythe* Burning Wind! *sends a flaming tornado at Sunset***

 **Sunset: *gets struck* GAH! *jumps up and fires beams of amber light from both of her hands***

 **Spirit Reaper: *spins scythe to block the beams and swings it at her with pure strength***

 **Wolverine: I would've killed her right now when I had the chance...**

 **Raiden: You were the one that angered her... mutant...**

 **Sunset: *dodges the scythe again and again* Take this! *punches Spirit in the face***

 **Spirit Reaper: AGH! *stumbles a little and sees blood coming out of his nose***

 **Tommy: Ouch... this is not Spirit's day for that...**

 **Wolverine: Hmph... like a bloody nose would stop him anyway...**

 **Sunset: And how about ano-?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Loyalty Mode! *puts another ring on and zooms around Sunset***

 **Sunset: Whoa! *watches Spirit zoom around at lightning speed* So he can move fast like Rainbow...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Try not to close your eyes! *uses hyper mode and strikes her with kicks and punches***

 **Sunset: *gets struck again and again* AGH! *keels over slightly***

 **Inuyasha: Yeah! Just a few more hits and she's done! *smirks while watching***

 **Nightwing: I don't think she would lose that easily...**

 **Spirit Reaper: It's over now! *zooms at her***

 **Sunset: Gr... *gets up onto a knee* I'm not done yet... *teleports away***

 **Raiden: I knew she would do that...**

 **Ryu: Spirit knew as well but had no idea that she used her timing there...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *stops and looks around* Where did you go?**

 **Sunset: Over here.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *turns around seeing her***

 **Sunset: *wipes sweat from her forehead* You know, I didn't think you'd be pushing me this far right off the bat...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Well you could be expecting much from me. I lived for many years and has maintain enough magic to fulfill my destiny as the most powerful reaper in all of Equestria.**

 **Ryu: Now this will get really interesting...**

 **Nightwing: Does she really have more magic to keep her momentum?**

 **Wolverine: Reaper should just hurry this up and make her know her place...**

 **Sunset: I guess it's time for me to really get serious! *activates Phoenix Drive with long, red, orange, and yellow hair in streaks, sun markings upon her knuckles and around her glowing white eyes, and glowing, amber energy wings***

 **Spirit Reaper: *looks and grabs all of the harmony rings* I never seen that mode before but I'll admit, it's amazing.**

 **Sunset: I didn't just get this mode for nothing. It's what let me beat one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros. *gets into a ready stance* Let's do this!**

 **Raiden: So this is how they're gonna end it?**

 **Inuyasha: What kind of power does she have?**

 **Tommy: I think that's the maximize stage of her Equestrian magic...**

 **Spirit Reaper: In that case... *puts the rings on* Equestrian Mode! *ponies up and looks at her with his blue flames blazing* Let's rock it!**

 **Alright now that we got part two, get ready for the final part and be sure to ask both SkullCrusher550 and NegaiFreak some questions and read they're stories while you're at it! This is SpiritReaper42, heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	19. Scenario Episode 4 Part 3

**Hi guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and we are now in the final part of the battle between Spirit Reaper of Team Spirit vs Sunset Shimmer of the second squadron of The Omni Force! This scenario provided by my good friend and fellow author NegaiFreak, so be sure to check his stuff out and ask him some questions! And now... let's go!**

 **Sunset: *reels arms back* Spirit Reaper, I hope you're ready...**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'm always ready... *summons scythe and spins***

 **Raiden: Now it's time for the finale of this fight...**

 **Nightwing: One of them must be the winner...**

 **Ryu: None of them intend to give up so easily...**

 **Sunset: *teleports away and reappears behind him***

 **Spirit Reaper: *turns around to see her***

 **Sunset: *punches him in the gut* Phoenix Strike!**

 **Wolverine: What kind of move was that if you can't see the bird?**

 **Inuyasha: *turns to Tommy and whispers* Like he would come up with any move rather than just claw at anyone...**

 **Tommy: *chuckles* He would know...**

 **Spirit Reaper: AGH! *stumbles a little and whacks her in the side with the scythe***

 **Sunset: GAH! *keels over slightly* Ergh...**

 **Nightwing: Alright, Spirit is allowing his momentum to rise...**

 **Inuyasha: He better find a way t put her down**

 **Spirit Reaper: How about this?! *allows the flames to blaze on his foot and kicks her with it***

 **Sunset: *gets hit again* Dang it... *energy wings expand in size, becoming red and yellow***

 **Spirit Reaper: *watches in shock* What?**

 **Ryu: How is this possible? *watches in awe***

 **Tommy: It's like the damage she takes is turn into something else...**

 **Sunset: The more you hit me, the stronger my drive gets. *cracks a smile* I'm not going down so easy...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Is that so? *smirks and spins scythe* Well my reaper powers can keep rising in order to make my magic stronger! Burning Wind! *sends flaming tornado at her***

 **Sunset: *dodges by teleporting away, reappearing above him***

 **Wolverine: What is she up to now?**

 **Raiden: Something we should be expecting...**

 **Sunset: *forms giant ball of golden energy upon her hands* Phoenix... *throws it down* OVERDRIVE!**

 **Inuyasha: What the hell is that?**

 **Ryu: I don't know but Spirit needs to figure this out to get through...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Oh no... *spins scythe and takes all the bracelets off* Demon Pony Mode! *activates mode as his wings become large and demonic, eyes changed into red with blue pupils, hair growing longer and went into flames, and the scythe grew by double and it's now demonic***

 **Raiden: He activated his second stage...**

 **Nightwing: But will it be enough?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *goes through the ball taking a bit damage but flies and swings scythe* Demonic Charge Burning Wind! *sends large tornado at her***

 **Sunset: *gets struck* Ergh! *falls to the ground* Guh...**

 **Tommy: Alright! He did it!**

 **Wolverine: About time he did something good...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *teleports and reappears to her grabbing her up deactivating Demon Pony Mode* Had enough?**

 **Sunset: I'm... not finished yet! *kicks him away***

 **Spirit Reaper: Ergh! *falls but jumps up to his feet* Then let's end it! *flies up high and lunges at her***

 **Tommy: Here they go!**

 **Ryu: They better keep it steady...**

 **Sunset: Equestrian Flash! *creates a giant flash of light***

 **Spirit Reaper: SONIC DEATHBOOM! *uses the deathboom and zooms at her***

 **Sunset: Take... THIS! *strikes him in the face with her left fist***

 **-The impact have force the Sonic Deathboom to explode blowing the dust everywhere-**

 **Inuyasha: *hangs tight with Ryu on the Tessaiga he used on the ground***

 **Nightwing: *grabs Tommy and jumps away***

 **Raiden & Wolverine: *stands through the impact and dust***

 **-The dust faded as it shows both Sunset and Spirit standing tall-**

 **Sunset: Huh... huh... *deactivates Phoenix Drive* Not bad, Spirit... You're still standing after all that...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Huh... huh... *deactivates Equestrian Mode* You as well Sunset... I only needed my second mode to break through your ball**

 **Sunset: Well, I'm not done. *gets into a battle ready stance* I've still got one more trick up my-!**

 **Mysterious Voice: Room.**

 **Wolverine: What the hell is that?**

 **Nightwing: Who said that?**

 **-blue, spherical space suddenly appears around Sunset and Spirit-**

 **Sunset: Wait, what?**

 **Spirit Reaper: What's going on?**

 **Mysterious Voice: Shambles.**

 **-Sunset is suddenly teleported away and replaced by Trafalgar Law, as she ends up a few dozen yards away from the battlefield-**

 **Spirit Reaper: *glances at Law* What the hell? Who are you?**

 **Sunset: T-Traffie?! What the heck are you doing here?!**

 **Inuyasha: That's the guy we were talking about?**

 **Ryu: Apparently yes...**

 **Law: I heard you were goin' up against someone strong. *turns to face Spirit* Looks like you could use a hand.**

 **Spirit Reaper: So you must be Law...**

 **Sunset: *blushes a little* I-I don't need a hand, thank you! I was doing just fine on my own!**

 **Law: Whatever. I'm taking over now.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Taking over?**

 **Sunset: What?! Why?!**

 **Law: You already used up most of your magic with Phoenix Drive. I know you've got Daydream Drive left in ya, but I don't think you wanna go outta commission just yet...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *puts bracelets back on and watches scythe disappear* Damn it...**

 **Tommy: Looks like Spirit is not doing so good...**

 **Raiden: One of us needs to step in...**

 **Sunset: *looks away and blushes out of embarrassment***

 **Law: *draws sword and grins* So, how do you wanna play this?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Whoa... *goes on one knee* I used up more than half of my magic to stop Sunset's Phoenix Overdrive... and from when I used my best move... Sorry Law, but I think you'll be fighting someone else... *turns to his teammates* You ready Tommy?**

 **Tommy: *chuckles* Sure. I'm always ready to morph into action. *goes in front of Spirit facing Law* And as a Power Ranger... I tend to give my opponents the very best. *readies fists***

 **Okay and we're done! The battle of Spirit Reaper and Sunset Shimmer is done but the scenario will go on as Tommy Oliver goes one on one with Trafalgar Law! This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	20. Scenario Episode 4 Part 4

**Hi guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and we are now in the first part of the battle between Tommy Oliver of Team Spirit vs Trafalgar Law third squadron of The Omni Force! This scenario provided by fellow author NegaiFreak, so be sure to check his stuff out and ask him some questions! And now... let's go!**

 **Law: *scoffs before grinning* Well, can't say I'm okay with this... but I'll take it. *readies sword***

 **Tommy: Then I guess you won't be expecting this! *jumps and aims a kick at him***

 **Law: *dodges by jumping back* Heh.**

 **Spirit Reaper: I think your friend is underestimating Tommy...**

 **Ryu: Not the best way to get a good fight going...**

 **Sunset: Hey, don't play around! These guys are really good!**

 **Tommy: *swings a punch at him***

 **Law: *dodges again* I know. *sticks left hand out* I'm just getting ready...**

 **Wolverine: What exactly is he getting ready for?**

 **Nightwing: I don't know but he's not gonna hold back...**

 **Tommy: Well I'm ready for this, so how about some of-?!**

 **Law: Room. *creates blue, spherical space around him and Tommy***

 **Tommy: What the heck is this?**

 **Inuyasha: It's that trick again...**

 **Raiden: From the last fight...**

 **Law: And now... *rushes forward***

 **Tommy: And now comes the power kick! *dodges and jumps at him with both feet aiming at Law***

 **Law: What the?! *gets struck suddenly* Ah!**

 **Sunset: Traffie!**

 **Inuyasha: It's like Tommy might not need to morph yet...**

 **Spirit Reaper: I'm telling you, Tommy is a legendary Power Ranger there is...**

 **Tommy: Take this! *rushes forward***

 **Law: *pulls off a grin* Gotcha'. *grabs Tommy by the back***

 **Tommy: *struggles to escape* Darn it...**

 **Wolverine: What the hell is he doing?**

 **Nightwing: I don't know but Tommy needs to escape now...**

 **Law: Counter Shock! *electrocutes Tommy***

 **Tommy: AGH! *feels the electricity but hits Law with and elbow making him let go***

 **Law: *takes the hit* Not bad...**

 **Tommy: There be more of those... *spins and swings a kick at him***

 **Law: Shambles. *instantly disappears, being replaced by a log***

 **Inuyasha: Is he some sort of ninja?**

 **Raiden: No he just happen to use on of his abilities...**

 **Tommy: Where did you go?**

 **Law: Over here. *readies sword***

 **Tommy: *turns around facing Law***

 **Law: *cuts Tommy in half* They don't call me the Surgeon of Death for nothing...**

 **Inuyasha: What the hell?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Sweet mother of my mother** **!**

 **Nightwing: Why did he just do that?! And how is Tommy still alive?!**

 **Law: My Ope-Ope powers let me cut you in half, but don't worry, it's not lethal. *lets Tommy come back together***

 **Tommy: *rubs head* Never gonna remember this ever again...**

 **Law: Now... I think it's time you show me what you're really made of. *holds out hand again***

 **Tommy: Heh, oh I'll show you what I'm really made of... *cracks a smile***

 **Law: *grins* Good.**

 **Wolverine: Now this will make it even better... *lights up a cigar and smokes***

 **Ryu: Tommy will not let himself down easily...**

 **Raiden: Only a matter of time til this fight ends...**

 **Tommy: *pulls out morpher* It's Morphin Time!**

 **Spirit Reaper: If he keeps underestimating him, then he never know what hit him...**

 **Sunset: Oh boy... *grimaces nervously***

 **Tommy: DRAGONZORD! *morphs into the Green Ranger* Still go it...**

 **And there you have it! Will the Green Ranger by able to surpass Law's Ope-Ope powers? Or will Law force Tommy to rise as the White Ranger? This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	21. Final Scenario 4

**Hey guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and finally... we are now in the final part of the scenario in the battle between Trafalgar Law and the Green Ranger! This scenario provided by fellow author NegaiFreak, so be sure to check his stuff out, ask him some questions, and check out his forum for some suggestions! And now... let's go!**

 **Law: Okay... *readies blade* This should be fun...**

 **Tommy: Not as fun as this... *jumps and strikes Law with a kick***

 **Law: Gah! *sticks out right hand* Room! *creates blue, spherical space around him and Tommy***

 **Spirit Reaper: Here we go again...**

 **Ryu: Tommy is not liking this...**

 **Raiden: He better find a way to avoid it or try to counter...**

 **Tommy: *looks ahead* I gotta dodge from what comes next...**

 **Law: *swings sword towards him, releasing waves of energy***

 **Wolverine: Never seen anything like that before...**

 **Inuyasha: This is really new to me...**

 **Nightwing: Either way, Tommy needs to get back at him real fast.**

 **Tommy: *dodges the attack and glances at him* Nice try...**

 **Law: Wasn't aiming for ya...**

 **Tommy: What?**

 **Raiden: If he wasn't aiming for him then what was he doing?**

 **Inuyasha: I don't know but I don't think it could be good...**

 **Spirit Reaper:**

 **Law: Tact. *levitates shattered rocks above Tommy***

 **Tommy: *looks above and gasps* Never seen this before...**

 **Law: *smirks before letting the rocks drop down***

 **Ryu: How is able to levitate rocks?**

 **Wolverine: I've seen people lifting up rocks before... but that's a different story...**

 **Nightwing: Yeah and that must be the time when the Hulk crushed you with one... *sees Wolverine's claws up close but doesn't feel intimidated***

 **Tommy: *blocks only a few with both arms up* Ergh! Is that all you got?**

 **Law: That's not it...**

 **Nightwing: How much does Law have?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I don't know but Tommy needs to take advantage of the situation...**

 **Wolverine: He better no get embarrassed by some pushover...**

 **Tommy: Then how about this? DRAGON DAGGER! *Summons dagger and swings it at Law***

 **Law: *gets struck* Ergh!**

 **Inuyasha: Yes! Just enough power and he'll beat him for sure!**

 **Raiden: Tommy is a legendary power ranger, so it wouldn't be so easy for Law to put down...**

 **Ryu: He did train in only 7 styles of martial arts...**

 **Tommy: Take this! *kicks him and swings dragon dagger at him again***

 **Law: *takes the hit again* AGH! *keels over, breathing heavily***

 **Sunset: Traffie!**

 **Spirit: Alright! Tommy is getting his huge momentum going!**

 **Inuyasha: It's gonna be over for sure...**

 **Raiden: Few more hits and Tommy will end it for sure...**

 **Tommy: Had enough, Law?**

 **Law: Not yet... *sticks out hand again* Room!**

 **Tommy: Not again...**

 **Wolverine: This guy really needs to stay down...**

 **Ryu: You can't be too sure, Logan...**

 **Nightwing: But what kind of move does he have now...**

 **Law: Shambles. *switches places with Tommy, preparing to attack from behind***

 **Tommy: *looks around* What's going on?**

 **Raiden: You gotta be kidding me...**

 **Wolverine: This is really getting on my nerves...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Tommy look out!**

 **Law: Now I've got you. *forms glowing, green energy spear upon his right hand* Gamma Knife! *swings it at him***

 **Tommy: *sees Law* I don't think so! SWORD OF DARKNESS! *summons sword and counters the attack and send him down with a roundhouse kick***

 **Law: Ergh... *gets up on his feet* All right, that's enough.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *blinks in surprise* What?**

 **Team Spirit: What?**

 **Tommy: What do you mean by that?**

 **Law: I only came 'cause I heard Shimmer was starting something with you. Now that I've got my look at you, I don't see any reason to keep going.**

 **Spirit Reaper: *whispers to his teammates* Technically Sunset challenged me and Tommy got my spot since my battle with her was a blast...**

 **Inuyasha: You think?**

 **Sunset: Ya know Traffie, you didn't have to come just for that...**

 **Law: Whatever. *pulls out MPG* We should go.**

 **Tommy: *takes off helmet* Okay? Is that it?**

 **Nightwing: I'm afraid so my friend...**

 **Ryu: I was truly hoping to see more of the fight...**

 **Sunset: *blinks in surprise* Uh, hey! Don't you wanna tell these guys that you'll be in one of NegaiFreak's stories soon?**

 **Law: I think they know what's gonna happen there. *activates MPG, creating a portal* You coming?**

 **Sunset: *sighs deeply before letting off a grin* Sure. *turns to Team Spirit* See ya guys! *leaves together with Law***

 **Spirit Reaper: See ya!**

 **Inuyasha: Okay can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?**

 **Wolverine: Like as if I would know mutt...**

 **Raiden: Forget about that... it looks like another fight didn't end as we hoped for... *looks at Team Spirit* But next time... *his eye glows red and smirks* Another one of them will have a shot at Jack the Ripper!**

 **Spirit Reaper: *chuckles and smirks* Well said Raiden...**

 **And that's the end of the scenario we have provided by NegaiFreak and I do hope that Raiden will get his big shot the next time some Omni Force members come around! This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	22. Scenario Episode 5

**Hey guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and today is another day to start off a new scenario as the second in command for Team Spirit and strongest cyborg ninja from Metal Gear, Raiden battle against one or more members of the Omni Force! This scenario provided by fellow author NegaiFreak, so be sure to check his stuff out, ask him some questions, and check out his forum for some suggestions! And now... let's go!**

 **Raiden: *slices down a few geckos with the murasama***

 **Ryu: It's amazing that Raiden is able to take down his enemies at that kind of speed...**

 **Nightwing: The moment we all met, I knew there was something that special about him but I never knew that he actually killed plenty of people who works for the enemy.**

 **Wolverine: I'm not so surprise... I done the same thing in world wars and much more...**

 **Inuyasha: With that strength and speed, it's no wonder Spirit couldn't beat him...**

 **Tommy: But let's not forget that Spirit was able to convince him to join the team.**

 **Spirit Reaper: Yeah... that fight was not my favorite thing to remember...**

 **-Without warning, a green portal opens up, revealing Erza Scarlet and Gingka Hagane-**

 **Team Spirit: *turns to Erza and Gingka***

 **Raiden: *stands while putting the murasama in its sheath***

 **Spirit Reaper: *grins* Well this is getting good...**

 **Erza: Greetings, Team Spirit. I take it you've all been well.**

 **Nightwing: Yup! Just another day taking down demons while doing our search for new members along with waiting for the chance for our debut to come out.**

 **Inuyasha: It could be better if SpiritReaer42 can get it done soon...**

 **Ryu: So is everything going for the both of you?**

 **Gingka: We've doing all right ourselves. Just thought we'd drop by after hearing what Sunset and Law went through...**

 **Spirit Reaper: *chuckles* No kidding... Sunset and I never had the chance to finish our fight...**

 **Tommy: I haven't even showed Law the ability of the White Ranger...**

 **Wolverine: So you both dropping by because of that? *lights cigar and smokes***

 **Erza: It's not look we're looking for a fight right away or anything.**

 **Raiden: *glances at Erza* Such a shame... justv how it was shame that you didn't get the chance with your man, Jellal?**

 **Team Spirit (minus Wolverine): *turns to Raiden* Huh?**

 **Erza: *perks up and blushes* Wh-What?**

 **Raiden: So tell me... what was that about between you and him? From the water park to trying to have your lips on his?**

 **Erza: *blushes even redder* I-I-I-I c-can ex-explain! You see... Jellal... and I... are uh...**

 **Inuyasha: Where the hell did that come from?**

 **Ryu: Raiden never even antagonize people like that before?**

 **Tommy: This is not good...**

 **Gingka: Raiden, I've asked my fair share of stupid questions, but that was literally the dumbest thing you could've said to her...**

 **Raiden: Calm down Hagane... it's not like I would care anyway...**

 **Erza: *all flustered* Huh... *has steam pouring out from her ears***

 **Spirit Reaper: I think he's been in too many worlds...**

 **Wolverine: That explains a lot...**

 **Nightwing: Still... we don't know what's up...**

 **Raiden: *grabs fuel cell electrolytes from the destroyed geckos and crushes it, allowing himself to be charged up* Unless if you two had some had some private moments together...**

 **Gingka & Erza: *both gasp and blush* HUH?!**

 **Raiden: And this Kagura person... maybe she would have her way with Jellal...**

 **Tommy: What a minute... what is going on just now?**

 **Nightwing: I think he's trying o get them to fight him...**

 **Inuyasha: If that's the case then why didn't he just ask?**

 **Erza: K-K-Kagura would never...! *has sword appear in her hands* Ergh, that's it! *lunges out at Raiden* Have at thee!**

 **Gingka: Erza, wait! *jumps in as well, pulling out his own sword***

 **Wolverine: This will not be there day...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Oh boy...**

 **Ryu: I don't think none of them would realize what they're doing...**

 **Raiden: *uses Ninja Run and jumps, using Zandatsu to kick both Erza and Gingka at a blinding speed* Can't even take a joke...**

 **Erza: *gets blown back* What?!**

 **Raiden: *lands on his feet* So, do you think you can put me down?**

 **Gingka: Ergh... *lands on his feet* I know this isn't gonna be easy...**

 **Erza: But let's get through it together! *requips into Black Wing armor***

 **Gingka: *readies sword* Right!**

 **Wolverine: And why does he get the fight?**

 **Nightwing: Because you didn't challenge them or try to attack them...**

 **Tommy: One way or another, this will be interesting...**

 **Inuyasha: Yeah and this will be a chance for them to witness Raiden's power...**

 **Spirit Reaper: That's why he's our second in command...**

 **Raiden: Alright... *pulls out murasama as his eye glows red* Let's dance! *activates augment mode as the shield mask covers his face**

 **So that's the start of the battle with Raiden of Team Spirit vs. Erza and Gingka of the Omni force! Will Erza and Gingka get a good start? Or will Raiden put a few things in his favor? This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	23. Scenario Episode 5 Part 2

**What's up guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and we are at the second of the scenario of Raiden of Team Spirit vs Erza Scarlet and Gingka Hagane of the Omni Force provided by fellow author NegaiFreak, so be sure to check his stuff out, ask him some questions, and check out his forum for some suggestions! So let's not keep talking and let's rock!**

 **Erza: I'll make you pay for those words! *lunges out at Raiden* Moon Flash! *attempts to slash him in a cross pattern***

 **Tommy: Will that be able to work?**

 **Nightwing: I can't say for sure... but Raiden is not intimidated by Erza's strength in every armor and weaponry...**

 **Ryu: That is why we're here to find out...**

 **Raiden: I've seen better than that! *uses Blade Mode to block the attack***

 **Erza: *gasps in surprise* What?!**

 **Gingka: No way... That did nothing?! *suddenly feels an ominous presence behind him***

 **Raiden: No... it didn't but this will! *swings murasama at Gingka***

 **Inuyasha: *blinks in surprise* Damn is he really that fast?**

 **Wolverine: There's no way they can be able to put his ass down...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Don't underestimate Erza and Gingka... I've been there before...**

 **Gingka: *barely manages to block the attack with his sword* Just... how powerful are you?! *reaches for his beylauncher***

 **Raiden: I took some VR training and killed a senator who used nanomachines and also put the lives of people on the line in an attempt to become president!**

 **Nightwing: The VR training is really interesting...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Especially if you're only improving or other stuff...**

 **Tommy: How does he do it exactly?**

 **Erza: *flies in* Take this! *slashes at Raiden***

 **Raiden: Ergh! *falls back does back handsprings to land on his feet***

 **Gingka: Nice one, Erza! *sets Pegasus upon the launcher, grasping the ripcord* Now let it... rip! *launches Pegasus, having it counteract the murasuma***

 **Wolverine: What kind of weapon is that?**

 **Ryu: It's his Samurai Pegasus, it's basically useful for his case...**

 **Inuyasha: I find it odd that a toy can become a weapon...**

 **Raiden: A spinning top? Nice try... *slashes at Pegasus sending it away***

 **Gingka: *catches Pegasus* Okay... That didn't work...**

 **Erza: We'll have to change our game plan. *requips into Heaven's Wheel armor* I'll try to overwhelm him, and you can land a good blow.**

 **Nightwing: What kind of plan is that? There's hardly any details to something like that...**

 **Wolverine: They're idiots... *smokes cigar***

 **Ryu: *sighs* It's best if we let it go on this one...**

 **Gingka: *tightens grip on sword* Sounds good to me! *rushes out with her* Let's do it!**

 **Erza: Right!**

 **Raiden: What the hell are they doing now? *readies blade***

 **Erza: You won't be able to stop me! *summons dozens of swords overhead* Heaven's Wheel... *dashes past Raiden with her twin swords* Scattered Petals! *summoned swords rain down upon Raiden***

 **Tommy: Spirit isn't that the same thing she did in your last battle against her and Mirajane?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *grins* Yup. It was not easy getting through that sort of attack...**

 **Inuyasha: *blinks in confusion* How much armor that she have?**

 **Raiden: Never seen something like that... But that won't be enough! *uses Ninja Run and blocks all the swords, getting close to Erza and slashes her in a tornado style swing***

 **Erza: *gets struck* GAH! *keels over and requips into blouse and skirt* No...**

 **Wolverine: Hmph... What a waste...**

 **Tommy: They don't even know how to get past his abilities...**

 **Nightwing: So how will they beat him then?**

 **Raiden: *walks to her* Is that all you got, Erza? You might as well stay down and just give up...**

 **Erza: *cracks a grin* You think so?**

 **Raiden: *stops* What?**

 **Ryu: There's still more to their plan...**

 **Inuyasha: Where's Hagane?**

 **Spirit Reaper: *watches* I think you're about to see him guys...**

 **Erza: Now, Gingka!**

 **Gingka: *lunges toward Raiden with his sword covered in a tornado-like aura* Tornado Pierce! *attempts to strike Raiden***

 **Raiden: *turns and uses blade mode to block the attack***

 **Gingka & Erza: *both gasp in shock***

 **Tommy: His blade mode is too much of a factor for this...**

 **Inuyasha: He even turned around like he knew what was coming...**

 **Nightwing: Without even needing to hear or smell...**

 **Raiden: I always know when someone is about to attack! *uses Zandatsu to slash at Gingka at a blinding speed and slashes through him***

 **Gingka: *gets struck* AGH!**

 **Erza: Gingka!**

 **Spirit Reaper: Brings back memories... *cringes at the thought***

 **Wolverine: Not their day...**

 **Ryu: Looks like this is the end...**

 **Gingka: *coughs* Crap..**

 **Raiden: *kicks him down flat on the ground* Is that all?**

 **Erza: *tries to get back on her feet, but fails* He's... too strong...**

 **Nightwing: I can't tell what's going to happen...**

 **Tommy: Let's hope this won't go so far...**

 **Inuyasha: This is not like any fight we had to go through...**

 **Ryu: Raiden fought other cyborgs and metal gears throughout his time... so you can't be too sure...**

 **Raiden: *aims murasama at Gingka* Don't think of what I'm going to do... I'm only gonna give you a minor injury to help you stay down... and end the battle like that!**

 **Erza: No!**

 **-Suddenly, a green portal appears out of nowhere, with Roronoa Zoro leaping out from it-**

 **Team Spirit (minus Spirit and Wolverine): Huh?!**

 **Raiden: *turns around* What the hell?!**

 **Wolverine: Reinforcements?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I think so...**

 **Zoro: *readies swords* Oni... GIRI! *pushes Raiden back with his attack***

 **Raiden: Ergh! *falls but uses the claws on his fingers to keep his balance glaring at Zoro* Who the hell are you?!**

 **Gingka: Z-Zoro...**

 **-Kagura Mikazuchi also appears from the portal, leaping above Raiden and Zoro-**

 **Raiden: *glances at Kagura* Damn it! Who is she?!**

 **Spirit Reaper: It's Kagura!**

 **Kagura: *readies sheathed sword* Archenemy: Strong Form! *dashes down, prepared to strike***

 **Raiden: No chance! *uses blade mode to block Kagura's attack and jumps away***

 **Kagura: Hmph... He's nimble...**

 **Zoro: Yeah...**

 **Nightwing: They just noticed how capable Raiden**

 **Tommy: Aren't they even intimidated?**

 **Ryu: They would be if they would know more about him...**

 **Erza: Kagura... *stands up* What are you doing here?**

 **Kagura: We thought you just going into a sparring match, but it looks like we arrived in the nick of time.**

 **Gingka: *gets back up as well* What took you so long then?**

 **Kagura: *blushes instantaneously* U-Uh... W-We...**

 **Zoro: It's nothing important. *looks out at Raiden* Hey, Cyborg!**

 **Raiden: *glances at Zoro* What do you want?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Zoro will better not mess with Raiden...**

 **Wolverine: A warning that's similar to mine...**

 **Inuyasha: But this will get serious...**

 **Zoro: I don't appreciate jerks who try to cut down my friends, especially if they're women! *steps forward***

 **Kagura: Anyone who'd try to hurt Erza is my enemy as well...**

 **Inuyasha: Since when did the fight turn into a this?**

 **Tommy: Should we help him?**

 **Wolverine: He can handle it himself...**

 **Raiden: Do you really think I was intending to kill both of them? I was only about to put them down by injury...**

 **Erza: *requips into unarmored form, drawing two swords* Thank you, Kagura. You and your boyfriend really saved us.**

 **Kagura: *blushes again* I-I-I wouldn't call him my... b-boyfriend...**

 **Gingka: Let's do this! *draws sword again***

 **Ryu: So this is how it is then?**

 **Nightwing: Raiden has pretty much been in situations like this... we shouldn't get in the way...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Only a matter of time until they force him into his Ripper mode...**

 **Raiden: Alright... *re-readies murasama* I'll just have to swing harder then!**

 **And it looks like our Cyborg Ninja has gotten his hands full with this one! Will the numbers help the Omin Force win? Will Raiden get pass them? Or will the Omni Force damage Raiden enough to force himself into using his Jack the Ripper mode?! This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see you next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


	24. Final Scenario 5

**Hi guys! This is SpiritReaper42 and it is time to finish off the battle of Raiden vs Erza, Gingka, Zoro, and Kagura! The scenario is provided by NegaiFreak so read his stories and ask him some questions! Before I began I would like to say that I just graduated from high school on the 20th of May, which means that I might get back into writing! Let's rock!**

 **Zoro: *puts sword in his mouth* I call the first shot! *dashes out at Raiden***

 **Nightwing: I've never seen anything like this before...**

 **Ryu: It's odd that he can usee a sword with his mouth and attacks his opponents with it...**

 **Wolverine: That explains why that punk Deadpool tried it...**

 **Raiden: So you use two blades with one in your mouth in a fight? I can do better with just one! *uses Ninja Run and swings murasama at Zoro***

 **Kagura: Zoro!**

 **Zoro: *blocks the attack as his swords shake* Not bad. But it's gonna take a lot more than that to stop me! *slashes at him with his swords***

 **Raiden: ERGH! stumbles a little as his shield mask breaks* Another augment mode destroyed...**

 **Tommy: How will Raiden fair without his augment mode?**

 **Inuyasha: Especially against the four of them...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Don't worry... Raiden has dealt with this situation before...**

 **Erza: Now it's my turn! *dashes out***

 **Gingka: Make that our turn!**

 **Kagura: Right!**

 **Ryu: Do you think he'll use his ripper mode...**

 **Spirit Reaper: Only one way to find out...**

 **Nightwing: I hope they'll be alright after this...**

 **Raiden: *glances at the Omni force and readies blade* Looks like it's up to Jack to finish this one...**

 **-Gingka, Kagura, and Erza ready their swords-**

 **Inuyasha: He's going to do it, is he?**

 **Wolverine: What do you think, bub?**

 **Tommy: If only they would give up now...**

 **Raiden: *shuts his eye as an ominous red aura appears***

 **Gingka: Tornado Slash! *swings sword down***

 **Nightwing: Raiden?**

 **Kagura: Archenemy: Blast Form! *swings her sword***

 **Tommy: Raiden?!**

 **Erza: HAH! *throws out her swords***

 **Spirit Reaper: RAIDEN!**

 **Raiden: *opens eye as it glows red and uses Blade Mode to block all the attacks***

 **Ryu: He's using his ripper mode...**

 **Nightwing: They should quit before he makes them...**

 **Inuyasha: Should we stop him then?**

 **Wolverine: That's not our problem... the red-haired chick brought this on herself... especially to her friends...**

 **Tommy: Spirit is there anyway we cold prevent all of that?**

 **Spirit Reaper: No... it's better if they use whatever strength they have for Raiden to run out of fuel...**

 **Raiden: Pain... *smirks while his armor changed to a bit of red* This is why I fight... *uses Zandatsu and slashes through Kagura***

 **Kagura: GAH! *falls down***

 **Erza: Kagura!**

 **Zoro: Hey! *jumps behind Raiden* Keep away from my woman! *attempts to strike him***

 **Raiden: *garbs sword with his hand and glares at Zoro* Don't worry... there will be more where that came from...**

 **Zoro: *cringes out of frustration***

 **Inuyasha: Well that didn't work...**

 **Ryu: Raiden is too strong... they won't be able to beat him...**

 **Tommy: How much more do they have for this?**

 **Gingka: Hang on, Zoro! *jumps in* Tornado Sma-!**

 **Raiden: I think it's time for Jack the Ripper... *swings mursama at Gingka with his leg* To let her rip! *slashes at him and kicks him***

 **Gingka: *gets struck* AGH! *falls over***

 **Erza: No! *rushes out at Raiden! RRRAAHH! *swings her swords at him ferociously***

 **Raiden: *stumbles a little unfazed by the attack* It's no use! My body is far advanced for an attack like that!**

 **Zoro: Then how about this?! *readies blades as he starts spinning them around before himself, much like a windmill***

 **Wolverine: Just what the hell is green hair doing?**

 **Spirit Reaper: I think he's using a special move...**

 **Nightwing: I don't know if whatever that is will be enough...**

 **Zoro: Three Sword Style... *dashes out at Raiden***

 **Raiden: *glances at Zoro* Tsk, tsk, tsk...**

 **Zoro: Three-Thousand Worlds! *strikes Raiden ferociously***

 **Spirit Reaper: Whoa! That's incredible...**

 **Ryu: I've never seen anything like that before...**

 **Wolverine: I don't think it would work anyway...**

 **Raiden: *Backs up but glares at Zoro* That was pathetic... now it's my turn! *uses Zandatsu and slashes at Zoro***

 **Zoro: What?! *gets hit* GAH!**

 **Raiden: *pushes him back with a kick***

 **Zoro: *keels over* D...Dammit...**

 **Tommy: That's not good...**

 **Nightwing: They need to quit before it's too late...**

 **Inuyasha: Too late for that...**

 **R** **aiden: You're finished! *uses Ninja Run and swings blade at him**

 **Erza: *blocks his attack* That's enough.**

 **Raiden: *laughs and pushes her back* It's pointless Erza... You're dealing with the ultimate member of Team Spirit... You're not even at at my level... You're pathetic...**

 **Erza: *glares at him* I don't care about what you think of me. *readies swords* All I know is that you're a strong opponent.**

 **Wolverine: She really doesn't get it, does she?**

 **Nightwing: She's dealing with a cyborg ninja who has a ripper mode and has been in VR training...**

 **Tommy: Raiden is also toying with her, so this isn't so easy anyway...**

 **Raiden: *readies murasama* Well then let's see who will stand tall...**

 **Erza: The feeling's mutual. *swings swords at him***

 **Raiden: *swings blade at her and clashes with her ferociously***

 **Tommy: How much strength does Era have through all of what Raiden pulled off?**

 **Spirit Reaper: It's like her will to fight is what's keeping her going...**

 **Ryu: She needs to know that anyone's will can't change the possible outcome for this...**

 **Kagura: Er...za...**

 **Erza: *continues clashing with Raiden ferociously, having her blades encase themselves in a reddish aura***

 **Raiden: *jumps over Erza while clashing with her and back flips to his feet***

 **Erza: Get ready to witness my fury firsthand! *attempts to pierce him with her swords***

 **Raiden: Not until you witness this! *uses blade mode to block her attacks and pushes her with a strong and fast kick***

 **Erza: Huh... Huh... *drops swords* You're a worthy foe...**

 **Raiden: *deactivates Ripper Mode and puts murasama in its sheath* You're much better than I imagine...**

 **Erza: Thank you. *goes over to everyone else, getting them back up on their feet***

 **Zoro: Tch. I could've done this on my own.**

 **Kagura: It's all right, Zoro. *takes his hand* We can train when we get back.**

 **Nightwing: For a rematch? I don't think that will change anything since Raiden has been in advanced training...**

 **Wolverine: They are idiots after all...**

 **Ryu: When can you learn to show some dignity for them?**

 **Inuyasha: For his case, never...**

 **Gingka: Ergh...**

 **Erza: Are you all right?**

 **Gingka: Yeah, I'm good. Thanks. *smiles at her***

 **Raiden: You sure you're both not an item? Cause the way you were looking at each other says otherwise.**

 **Erza & Gingka: *both blush instantaneously* W-WE'RE NOT AN ITEM! *turn away from each other in embarrassment***

 **Tommy: *facepalms* There he goes again with that...**

 **SpiritReaper42: He guys, how'd it go?**

 **Spirit Reaper: Really good and epic...**

 **Raiden: You know that was just a joke, right?**

 **Gingka: Yeah... Anyways, we wanted to give your author congratulations for graduating high school.**

 **Erza: NegaiFreak says that college has been an exciting experience, but that comes first over anything else.**

 **Gingka: We wish you the best of luck for the future, SpiritReaper42.**

 **SpiritReaper42: Thanks guys. Hope more will come from you all when he makes his stories.**

 **-He, Erza, Kagura, and Zoro all head off into an MPG portal, leaving the area-**

 **Nightwing: Well that ends what went down today... but now we should be focusing on our top priority!**

 **Inuyasha: I guess we should be working on or debut as a team!**

 **Tommy: No doubt about it, I'm ready to morph into action!**

 **Ryu: Team Spirit will be ready for the demon lords!**

 **Wolverine: And we'll rip them apart!**

 **Raiden: And more members to come when this war goes on!**

 **Spirit Reaper: And we won't back down no matter what goes down! Team Spirit... Let's rock it!**

 **Looks like Team Spirit are really on fire for my next story and don't worry, I'll get to work on that! And I want to thank NegaiFreak for the scenario and I wanna thank you guys for liking my stories along with the majority of support for Adventure Time plus Vampire! After how much new grammar and other stuff I did for a few of my stories, I should be working on the edited and remastered version! This is SpiritReaper42 and I am heading back to the Death Zone and I will see you guys next time!**

 **WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


End file.
